shogun spiderman
by sport21
Summary: the hob goblin makes his debut and his first attack on spidey& crew devastates the team: he puts aunt May in a coma, believing it's his fault peter leaves new York to grief and finds himself in an ancient Japanese city where he meets new friends Keera & katana,but back home peter is missed by his friends mostly Ava will he stay in shogun city or go home? to face goblin peterxAva
1. the new goblin

**Disclaimer: I do not own ultimate spiderman**

**ultimate spiderman is owned by marvel/Disney**

**Shogun spider**

**Chapter 1: the new goblin**

It's been about a year since green goblin A.K.A Norman Osborne was destroyed and the city has returned to state of calmness that is with the exception of Harry Osborne.

Following the death of his father Harry became a vengeful recluse seeking out the perfect way to take his revenge on the one responsible spiderman. He turned Normans office upside down digging through his files looking for anything he could use to kill spiderman when he came across a file labeled "goblin" Harry flipped through the pages, from what Harry understood of the file (not that he understood a lot of it, harry was never one for sciences) this was Normans personal account of his first experience of becoming the green goblin and that doctor Octavius "Doc-Ock" was the man who could help him. A creepy smile slid across his lips, this will be perfect he whispered

Meanwhile across town spiderman and his team had just finished taking down vulture.

Well I guess this means you're a flightless bird now chuckled spiderman, dude that's still not funny nova replied annoyed with the web heads joke, ah lighten up bucket head spiderman finished flipping on his communicator fury tweedy needs a cage pronto, consider it done fury replied. So what now? Asked white tiger who's up for pizza and a movie? Power-man suggested I'm in nova cheered, pizza is soul food said iron-fist web head? He asked, spiderman sighed I'd love to guys but I promised Harry I'd hang with him tonight, for real? Seriously web head the guys lost his mind whenever you two "hang out" harry tries to get you to make something deadly for him to use on us white tiger hissed I know but remember guys with Norman gone I'm all Harry has left and I'm trying to keep him from becoming like "him" spiderman defended. Tiger took a step back from him realising he had a point and the gang saw it too fair enough man power-man replied tiger you coming? He asked tiger shook her head I got homework you guys go ahead she said the team went back to the tri-carrier and spiderman made his way to oscorp towers penthouse.

Peter arrived at Harry's penthouse only he didn't hear any music or sound effects from the TV, Harry? He called as he crept through the door the place looked trashed harry are you here? Peter called out again. Pete over here! Came Harry's voice peter walked down the hall to find harry sitting at his dads old desk holding a syringe filled with an orange liquid. Harry what is that? He asked trying to keep his voice steady harry smirked smugly I found a way to kill spiderman he laughed peter looked at harry in fear as he continued this is a more diluted form of the goblin serum he said.

The Goblin serum! Harry have you lost your damn mind! Peter shouted that's the stuff that drove your dad crazy! Harry glared at peter this is what needs to be done Pete spiderman killed my father I thought you of all people would understand. I do understand harry but this isn't the way if you do this you'll end up just like him a monster, maybe even dead peter finished, you done? Harry asked arrogantly pressing the button on the syringe. Peter watched harry twist and jerk at his desk then he fell to the floor screaming in agony and like his father his body grew to a grotesque size his skin became denser and turned green, his ears became pointy and huge harry was now a goblin.

Crap this is bad really, really bad (**Chibi spidey is cowering in a corner under the shadow of the new goblin) **harry? He stammered looking at the sight of the horrific monster, not harry replied the new goblin coldly I am the new goblin! Excuse me peter said running to the door, team we have another goblin problem! Yelled peter hysterically into his communicator. Harry came bursting through the penthouse walls the drywall, metal and dust filled the halls followed by a thunderous roar join me Pete this power is incredible think of what we can do! Roared Harry, peter ran into the stair well trying to put some distance between him and this new goblin come on guys where are you? He thought as he began jumping down the stairs.

Harry had now torn through the tower walls and was now loose on the city spiderman! He shouted to the sky as the civilians all ran from the streets in fear, this only made the new goblin smile yes run you fools the more panic you 'cause the sooner spiderman can meet his fate! He growled when a blue beam shot across the street blasting goblin into a wall.

Nova and the guys had finally shown up what the hell is that? Asked power-man looking at the new goblin in disgust, it's harry said spiderman dropping into the group he used the goblin formula on himself. Hey Osborne! Isn't this a bit drastic for a D&D character? Nova mocked (**chibi nova, power-man, iron-fist, spiderman and new goblin** **are sitting around a table when goblin throws dice across, they come up snake eyes and goblin tackles nova) **really nova D&D that's your best goblin material? Spiderman asked as the new goblin stood back up, it's about time spiderman he growled you murdered my father! Now I'm here to return the favour, goblin charged the team shaking the ground with each step prompting the guys to scatter unfortunately nova didn't escape in time, harry grabbed nova by the ankle slamming him off the ground and then throwing him through a display window, harry turned back to the others only to have iron-fist punch him back through the same window landing on nova, the sudden impact caused nova to discharge a blast inside the building there were several loud screams but only one caught everyone's attention, **Mrs. Parker!** Everyone turned to the building spiderman's heart stopped.


	2. peters choice (a farewell to remember)

Shogun spider

Chapter 2: peters choice (a farewell to remember)

Harry looked at the building more particularly at a mess of blond hair in the window with a mortified expression, Mrs. Parker he stuttered "she's not breathing!" came the same scared voice, what have I done? Harry ran off as spiderman ran into the building. Unfortunately his worst fear was realised marry Jane was holding a badly hurt aunt may with nova at her side checking for a pulse, she's alive but she needs help now! Nova said his voice cracking as he lifted aunt may, get going now! Spiderman demanded still forcing his voice to stay calm as nova flew off like a rocket back to the tri-carrier with spiderman and the others right behind him.

Sam was waiting for them in the med bay waiting room he was shaking pretty bad but that was nothing compared to peter. How is she? He panicked, Sam looked at him with a distraught face the doctors are operating on her now she suffered some internal bleeding and injuries Sam whimpered peters eyes began to burn Sam thanks for getting her here so fast, Sam nodded due to the fact that if he spoke he would be bawling. Ava came running down the hall she looked as terrified as the rest, she ran right to peter throwing her arms around him, oh my god peter I am so sorry I just heard what happened how is she doing? Ava was sobbing so bad the guys could barely make out what she was saying, peter was happy to see her and holding her made the pain hurt a little less.

The doctor came out he didn't look upset so that was a good sign, Mr. Parker? He asked looking at peter who nodded as a response, your Aunts going to be ok, peter let out a sigh of relief, however she's in a deep comatose state the doctor finished, everyone looked back at peter who looked shattered his face blank and broken, can I see her? He asked his voice was breaking up with each word, the doctor nodded and peter entered the med bay. aunt May looked like an old lady for the first time ever with that oxygen mask and heart monitor stuck to her, peter looked at his Aunt he felt his eyes water Aunt May I'm so sorry this is all my fault, I should have stopped harry from injecting himself, I should have been able to contain him at the tower, peter began to shake, I should have protected you, I'm a disappointment as a nephew and I'm a Fucking screw up as a hero, I let you down, I let uncle ben down, he put his hand on hers you deserve a safer life I'll never let you get hurt because of me again peter stood up dried his eyes and walked out of the med bay.

The guys watched as peter spoke to his Aunt when Coulson and fury came in Coulson went to the window while fury stood by the door holding a black bag, planning a trip fury? Asked Luke I am fury replied just not for myself he nodded to peter who was now approaching the door you're sending peter away? Asked Ava turning to face him fury nodded he needs time away from this, from spiderman the kid took a devastating blow to his personal life he'll need time revaluate what's important and if he wants to be spiderman any more fury finished. He won't really quit will he? Asked Ava she hoped peter wouldn't quit she would never admit it out loud but she had grown fond of Peters Company and the idea of him quitting spiderman and the team was just upsetting. That will be up to him fury finished as peter exited the med bay, fury he started but was cut short when fury handed him the black bag, there's 5 grand in there along with spare clothes kid take all the time you need peter smiled thank you sir. He then turned to Coulson if she comes around while I'm away can you look after her? He asked Coulson nodded my pleasure son Coulson said peter then turned to the guys keep the city safe while I'm gone he laughed half heartily he looked at Ava keep these guys safe he said with smile Ava gave peter another hug don't be gone long she whispered into his ear peter turned his back on the team as he left the room.

Peter was sitting on one of tony stark's private jets and was air bound to japan the farthest place away from new York, from spiderman, from Ava peter perked his head up Ava? All the people in New York whom he would Miss Ava seemed to be at the forefront her soft brown eyes that could both bring peace and unnerving fear to him depending on her mood. Was this really his last conches thought? Do I really feel this way about Ava? He thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep the plane slowly soared its way into an oncoming storm.


	3. shogun city

**thank you "spiderman" for your reviews and happy birthday**

Chapter 3: the shogun Empire

The plane was shaking so violently it actually tossed peter from his seat what the hell!? He shouted looking out the nearest window, the plane had entered a storm, This is just fantastic peter shouted as the plane began to violently jerk again, maybe I should have went to Canada instead peter thought pulling himself into a chair.

A flash of blinding light filled the plane as a bolt struck the wing sending the plane into a nose dive son of a bitch! Peter shouted as the gravity began forcing his face into a series of misshapes, peter caught a small glance of what looked like somebody beating the wing with a bat embroidered with iron studs until the turbine broke off **(really there's** **someone on the wing) **didn't this crap just happen in bad horror movies he groaned trying to stand up, a loud tearing noise came from the cockpit followed by two ear piercing screams. The plane was now free falling through sky and he was floating above the ground** (this zero gravity bit would be really awesome if I wasn't so sure I was going to die on this plane)** peters black bag slowly floated by him, hey my bag he said excitedly grabbing the bag and digging to the bottom, he felt two bindings wrap around his wrist thank you tony he praised drawing his hand from the bag his web shooter locked on his wrist and not a moment too soon the plane's tail was torn off and peter was sucked out, Deploying his web parachute.

Peter awoke in a forest terrain must to his amazement not a single scratch on him with the exception his coat sleeve was ripped off exposing his suit, no way the guys will believe this he laughed patting himself down ha-ha it all works, peter stood up and began looking around for any sign of the plane or the pilots.

There was no sign of any body or anything around as he made his way what he thought was north but after a few hours of hiking peter was beginning to regret skipping survival training I'm going to die out here he thought and the scavengers are going to eat me, Katana run! Shouted a female voice when a young girl no older than 8 came riding on a horse from over the ridge shortly followed by another girl around peters age and the two were being pursued by six other riders in weird costumes carrying weapons. Peter watched as the girls approached him at full gallop **(chibi angle spidey popped up on his shoulder what are doing web head kids in danger you're a hero hope to it! He shouted) **peter went for his mask only to find he didn't have it damn it he growled when the man in a dingy grey cloak drew a familiar weapon a bat embroidered with iron studs. Acting on instinct peter ran up through the trees and began web swinging through the branches and began taking out the riders with web lines pulling them off their horses into the dirt.

Didn't your mothers teach you guys it's not nice to threaten girls with sharp weapons he mocked landing in the mists of them the man in the grey cloak stood first you should not have interfered geijin he said coldly turning to peter, whatever these guys are they're defiantly not human peter thought looking into the siring red eyes of a dog faced foe what the hell are you? Peter asked feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up and his blood run cold. The creature spoke as his followers began to rise around peter I am shiro lord of the Akuma and you are dead, peters spidey sense was going crazy as he began almost dancing around the circle dodging swords, chain link weapons with blades on the ends, these guys were inhumanly fast even with his enhanced reflexes peter was still getting narrowly avoiding their strikes. Shiro must have grown tired of this game because he was now in the circle with peter his weapon in hand relentlessly swinging at peter finally he landed a blow which sent peter flying into a tree, he felt 3 broken ribs and his shoulder separate there was no way this guy was human, I'm screwed peter moaned standing back up only to see shiro and his men fleeing this isn't over shogun! He shouted back whose shogun? Peter asked confoundedly turning to an army of men on horseback with swords drawn I come in peace he squeaked.

The man at the front of the army trotted up to peter never lowering sword his gaze was almost soul crushing who are you? He demanded I'm spider… peter trailed off he wasn't spiderman today …. My name is peter parker he said humbly the stranger looked at him suspiciously and what were you doing with the likes of the Akuma peter parker? He asked. I... but before peter could respond the two young girls the Akuma were chasing stepped forward he came to our aid father said the older one bowing to her father, the man looked at peter again re sheathing his sword you saved my daughters thank you he bowed to peter, please join me and my family for a feast as my honored guest he said peter was dumbfounded again as the young woman grabbed his arm please follow me she asked nearly dragging peter along.

Riding a horse alone was difficult enough for peter being raised in New York but riding doubles with a beautiful stranger was skill testing luckily the ride wasn't long. Peters eyes sprang open at the sight before him a magnificent city carved from the mountain, wow this beautiful he whispered welcome to shogun city peter parker Keera responded

**here's the start of shogun spiderman hope you guys enjoy it please forgive the mix ups my Japanese is really, really rusty **

**geijin: outsider Akuma: demon please R&R and enjoy will update if fans want it **


	4. makotus offer

Chapter 4: Makotu's offer

Shogun city was beautiful, the city itself looked so natural in the mountain pass as if it were carved from the mountain, the spring water clear as crystal it reminded peter of his journey to Kung lung with Danny what is this place anyways? Peter asked Keera looked back at him with a cute smile this is shogun city, home to japans oldest traditional peace keepers she said peter kept looking around the streets everyone was looking at him like he was lazuras the day after.

Why is everyone staring at me? He whispered because you're an oddly dressed outsider Keera replied oh is that all peter mumbled, you better save your strength not to many can engage shiro in battle and walk away with a few broken bones and a sore shoulder Keera said speaking of which peter groaned placing a hand on his ribs is there a doctor around here? We have something better Keera giggled turning towards the springs. Peter dismounted the horse and walked over to the spring so do I just walk in? He asked Keera smiled again that or she pushed him in, peter sunk below the surface within seconds felt his shoulder pop back in place and his bones realign this is incredible he thought swimming back to the surface. How do you feel now? Keera asked peter blinked in amazement so many words to describe this and only one found its way out of him stronger peter replied stepping out of the water what is this? He asked this is Denryoku no haru it means "spring of power" it heals all forms of pain and makes those who are physically harmed that much stronger depending on the severity of the wound she explained so any time someone gets hurt in a fight this pool not only fixes them it makes them stronger to? Peter was stunned at what he was learning Keera pulled on his arm again come on father will be getting impatient waiting for us at the palace.

Keera led peter to a pillow at the table where her father, katana, and who he assumed was her mother and possibly her brother were waiting for them. I see my daughter has already shown you some of the magic behind my cities legacy said the emperor looking at a fully healed peter she has peter replied this place is incredible thank you for your generous hospitality sir as he gave a deep bow to the emperor. You may address me a makotu he said smiling I've never know an outsider to show such respect to our customs so quickly he added this is my wife Amanda and son koga he introduced. Father he might need a more fitting change of clothes Keera said sitting next to peter he still dresses as an outsider, makotu nodded in agreement indeed Amanda could you assist our guest in proper attire? He asked after dinner of course Amanda nodded and began pouring drinks, so peter parker how did you end up on this mountain? Makotu asked, I was on my way to Tokyo as a way to escape from home when my plane was brought down by that dog shiro I have no idea where it or the pilots crashed peter said sadly katana looked over to peter why did you have to escape from your home? Where you a prisoner? Her question was so innocent and cute it made peter smile which quickly faded. No I wasn't a prisoner I was actually a hero or an attempt at one, then why "escape" asked katana her eyes getting big and round peter sighed I screwed up and somebody I loved got hurt badly, Keera turned to peter so you ran away?, I left because I needed time away to think, to decide if I want to keep being a hero peter finished picking up a piece of what looked like raw octopus and eating it he shuddered as the tentacles stuck and almost wiggled its way down his throat.

Forgiveness can always be found within these walls said makotu but If I may voice my opinion I don't think you can stop being a hero no more than I could stop being a father or warrior, only a good person would help strangers in need as you did and that is what makes a hero his heart, not his skills I saw you fight off the Akuma you have some quick reflexes but you're undisciplined, unfocused, so much for a morale booster peter thought, I can help you become better, more skilled I can train you if you'd like makotu suggested peter was stunned training, he left New York to escape his life and yet even here he was saving people and being offered help to become better, maybe becoming a better peter parker will help make a better spiderman( **chibi spiderman jumps on his shoulder dude samurai school! Awesome even Danny and Ava aren't samurai trained) **people grief in different ways maybe mine is trial by combat peter thought mind if think this over tonight? He asked makotu smiled of course you may.

Later that night peter was shown to a room where he would stay during his time in shogun city. My rooms across the hall said Keera the bathhouse is 3 doors down on your right, mother should have your new attire ready by morning, thank you Keera peter replied Keera went to leave would you like a tea to help you sleep? She asked hiding a devilish grin that actually sounds nice peter said graciously be right back she replied, nice girl peter said jumping on the soft sinking bed. speaking of nice girls peter thought I wonder how Ava's doing looking after the guys and aunt May I left her with such a burden, he drew his phone from his pocket and dialed Avas number, what am I going to say to her? He said out loud a question he would have to answer later as an echoing beep emitted from his phone great no service he sighed turning it off.

He closed his eyes and fell into sleep his tea would have to wait until morning.

**so peter is offered a chance to be trained by a samurai to become a more focused, disciplined fighter will he try it out?**

**does Keera have an alternative motive concerning peters presence in the ****city?**

**will he come to terms with his feelings for Ava?**

**hope you guys are enjoying the story, could always use some ideas to influence peters development please continue to R&R **


	5. somethings missing

Chapter 5:somethings missing

It's been about a month since peter left and the team is still adjusting to life without him, Sam was going crazy without peter to annoy he had too much free time on his hands and no hobbies to occupy himself with.

Danny spent all his time in his astro meditation state although no one knew what he did there, the general belief was he was seeking eternal enlighten by visiting kung lung.

Luke had started a neighbourhood sport centre all the kids in the neighbourhood would meet up and play different games, keeping busy seemed to be the team's new theme.

But not all was bleak aunt May has recovered from her coma and is making serious progress in her physio- therapy with the help and support of special agent Coulson and the ever motivated Ava Ayala, sweetheart it's nice of you to help but you need to go out and live your life may said to Ava as she finished her leg press, between being white tiger and helping me your social life has dropped quite severely this past month, Ava gave a half-hearted smile it's ok aunt may I really don't mind helping you out she replied, aunt May sighed Ava I know it's my place to pry into your personal life but spending all you're time with me, sleeping in peters room, I'm wondering have you given upon him coming home? May asked looking up at Ava, never Ava said strongly I just miss him and I don't really want to move on with my life until he's back in it. May smiled you think that's what he would want Ava for you to put your life on hold for him?

Ava knew aunt May meant well and she knew peter wouldn't want her waiting on him it just seemed like the easiest thing to do, especially considering how left "_keep these guys safe for me"_ that's all he had said to her before leaving and the worst part was not even shield knew where he was. He'll be home before you know it may replied he just needs time to find his fire again, how can you be so sure? Ava asked I raised that boy, I've seen him through everything, I know no matter how bad things seem he'll come back to save the day it's in his nature, may looked to the door then back to Ava give him time you'll see. Ava smiled again I hope you're right she said when Coulson came back carrying 3 smoothies

So everyone's adjusting to life without the web head even harry has gone into seclusion he hasn't been seen in a month.

Sam was cooking lunch for himself, Luke and Danny when for some reason he decided to try calling parker, the phone rang once then all Sam got as a response was "hey it's peter sorry I missed you leave your message and I'll get back to you except for you Sam" then a message beep, parker it's Sam look dude it's been a month and no one's heard from you so I thought I'd try your cell but obviously your still in hiding, 1st aunt mays recovered from her coma and sorry dude but we had to tell everything 2nd the hobbit goblin or whatever the hell fury named him has disappeared since you did, guess that's some kind of win 3rd Ava's been kind of down and depressed since you left, we miss you bro take care where ever the hell are. And with that Sam ended his call and resumed cooking.

Danny awoke from his Astro state to the smell of garlic bread and pasta smells good he said walking into the kitchen to see Sam on his phone "where ever the hell you are" looking for peter? He asked Sam nodded he'll return Danny replied sitting at the table how do you know? Sam asked Danny smirked because we'll need him to. Sam looked bewildered at him what kind of crock of shit is that? A positive attitude Danny replied it's been a month Danny Sam moaned when is he coming back? When he is ready Danny replied. Sam mumbled under his breath turning to the fridge.

Were home! Came aunt mays voice, perfect lunch is ready Sam shouted back. May sat down next to Danny she inhaled the lifting aroma of Sam's cooking you know it's been great having you kids live here again I just might have Phil buy me a bigger house so I can keep you she laughed. Ava went to the fridge for a drink when a hockey puck came through the window holy shit were under attack! Sam yelled as he dropped to the floor cute bucket head Ava laughed picking up the puck, hey only parker calls me bucket head Sam snapped Ava stepped back looking a little bit hurt, Sam! Aunt may whispered swiping her hand across her neck signaling him to shut up. Oh jeez Ava I didn't realise he stammered but Ava was already leaving the kitchen, Sam face palmed himself, I forgot peters still a sensitive issue with her he said.

It was a shock for the guys to see Ava emotional normally she's strong willed and assertive but this, this was scary. Luke finally entered the house hey sorry about the window Mrs. Parker he said bashfully may merely laughed it's alright Luke but sit down for lunch she demanded as Luke dropped into a seat where's Ava at? He asked looking around Sam used a poor choice of words during a friendly banter Danny said Luke sighed we all miss him in our own way but I think Ava's having a hard time understanding why she does, he finished.

I think you're right Luke May agreed, but that is something she must figure out for herself,

Ava found herself in the same place she always did when she needed comfort peters room, the place was still a mess even with her spending her nights in there. She just felt better when she was there looking over his belongings, smiling at the claw marks on his bed maybe I should try his cell she thought dialing his number "hey it's peter sorry I missed you leave your message and I'll get back to you" Ava sat in the silence then ended the call peter I miss you she whimpered please come home soon

**well the gang seems to be adjusting to some degree**

**hope everyone's enjoying this story **

**please feel free to suggest some ideas **


	6. the river Akuma

Chapter 6: the river Akuma

Peter arrived in shogun city a month ago seeking a place to hide from his life as spiderman, however shortly after arriving he met emperor makotu shogun who instead of allowing peter to wallow in grief and shame offered to train him and make him better, excepting his generous offer peter began his training, needless to say makotu kicked his ass repeatedly.**(chibi spidey jumps down, in our defense were fighting as peter parker so we don't have the advantage of our web shooters plus this guy's a master swordsmen how else was this supposed to go)** Now here we are a month later peters skill as a swordsmen was much better now, but still not great

The clashing blades rang across the court yard as master and student were engaged in a very strict training session, peter was quick and his spider sense kept him ahead of the opposing blade. But as he was once told he lacked discipline and focus and it showed when he didn't take notice of the black boot slamming into the side of his face, peter rolled across the stone arena back flipping on to his feet. It'll take more than fancy foot work to keep you safe said Makotu watching peters acrobatic display, maybe not but it helps put distance between you and me peter laughed Makotu smiled indeed but again you failed to mind your surroundings as he leapt at peter who instinctively jumped back. Unfortunately again the master was right, peter landed in the coy fish pond ha-ha-ha makotu laughed pulling peter out of the water you're getting better but do not retreat from an enemy keep them close control both yours and their movements, close engagements restricts combative abilities. I know peter grunted I just keep forgetting as he wrung out his shirt, another round? He asked not sounding eager to partake makotu looked at peter then over to the far side of the courtyard no I believe another matter requires your attention he chuckled sheathing his sword. Peter turned to see what he was referring too, Keera and katana were walking over to them Keera's smile could rival the Mona Lisa's,

Looks like dad gave you the scenic tour of the coy ponds she giggled handing peter a towel, just a quick one peter chuckled drying himself off, is he improving at all? She asked her father playfully he is coming along slowly makotu replied but for today were done as he began walking away. Wow he must really like you anybody else would be taking a beating for falling in the pond katana said happily looking at peter yeah I'm feeling the love peter joked picking his sword up out of the water.

You hungry? Keera asked because we were going to take a trip to "sisters pass" there's enough food for 3, peter smiled I am starving he laughed just let me go change he finished. Katana looked at her sister with a look all sisters known as "the I know what you're doing" look, you like him she said accusingly to her sister Keera had a slight blush ok you need to shut up she replied glaring at her young sister, pay me then said katana holding out her hand waiting for the money Keera kept looking at her sister sometimes I hate you so-so much she laughed.

Peter had swapped out of his training clothes in exchange for his silk robes that Amanda had made, although they were nice she had based the design on his suit which only ever reminded peter he needed to become better faster. I really should find a way to contact the guys he said to himself pulling his shirt over his head and I should find out how aunt mays doing for god's sake it's been a month at least! **(Chibi spiderman walks across peters shoulders waving a banner that read "one month how many more to go?") **Peter shook his head I'm here until I know I'm able to protect everyone to the best of my abilities no matter how long it takes.

Peter made his way to the stables where Keera and katana were waiting with the horses, whoa no horses peter protested looking at the one with great dislike, you know if you're going to stay you'll have to conquer your fear of horses Keera giggled, peter glared at her I don't mind horses but that cheeky bastard throws me off on purpose every time Keera giggled again maybe you're just paranoid she said handing peter the reins to his horse, peter leapt onto the horse and almost immediately was bucked off, ouch he groaned as he bounced off the ground told you he said rubbing his tail bone.

Katana laughed to the point of tears maybe you should ride with someone until we find a horse that likes you, oh ha-ha peter forced a sarcastic laugh, come on before you hurt self again said Keera reaching a hand down to peter which he took and pulled himself up on to her horse, better hold on tight she said softly whipping the reins causing the horse to run at full gallop whoa! Peter laughed tightening his hold on Keera causing her to blush.

So why is this place called "the sisters pass"? Peter asked katana rode up beside them because back when the city was first built lady shogun and her sister in combat Kung lung forged this path to unite the two cities in eternal peace wait Kung lung gasped peter, you heard of it? Katana asked peter nodded my friend is the future king of that city.

Keera pulled the horse to a dead stop, you know Danielle Rhand? She sounded intrigued yeah he's a close friend peter replied what's he like? She asked is he anything like you? Peter was taken back now Danny's a great fighter, but a he's a gentle person and wont resolve to violence unless he has too, that's all good Keera said but it is he like you, you know funny, charming not at all high maintenance she trailed off as she caught katana's smug little smile peter was trying force back the red in cheeks. In that aspect he's a lot like me peter said with a smile why so interested? He asked Keera is promised to him when he returns to unite the cities and renew the peace pact said katana, is that true Keera? She nodded well congrats Danny is a great guy **(it also explains why Danny doesn't ask too many girls out back home)**. The horse came to a stop at a gap between the mountain peaks and there it was in the distance the mystic city of Kung lung a bridge home for peter.

This our spot said Keera sliding back into peters spread legs as she dismounted the horse, it's a beautiful spot said peter looking from city to city katana unrolled a blanket and placed the basket of food on it who's hungry? She asked

You would think after a month raw octopus would start to taste as good as the rest of the food but nope for peter it stuck and wiggled down his throat prompting him to shudder and the girls to laugh so much for being adaptable Keera laughed wiping calamari sauce off peters lip. Katana took that as her cue to go chase butterflies down by the river, peter how long are you intending to stay in the city? she asked he looked at her with a smile I'll hang around until your father feels he can't teach me anymore or until I feel I'm good enough to return home he said Keera smiled now so you're staying for a while yet? Peter could sense where this was going truth be told Keera was beautiful and if he wasn't able to return to Ava yet or if Ava had met someone, it would be nice to have someone love him again a feeling he had been missing this past month. Keera had leaned over and kissed peters cheek good I feel safer when you're around like a guardian here to protect me, like a lovable brother peter stated dully, exactly she finished** (chibi spidey swings beside peter wearing a took and scarf, oh dude frost bite beauty goes cold on your ass)**

KEERA! Came katana's scream the two teens sat up to see katana being carried away on what looked like rouge wave.

Keera ran to her horse as peter ran to the river with his enhanced speed he out ran any horse and quickly closed the gap between him and katana, she was being carried but not by any wave it was another Akuma that he faced when he first arrived. Katana hang on he yelled slipping on his web shooters as the targeting system activated, he cast a web catching katana and pulling her out of the Akuma's clutches I got you he said catching the young girl. The Akuma rose to the river bank geijin! You dare to interfere again it growled peter drew his sword, katana go to your sister and find your father hurry peter growled as katana ran back to Keera, you're not taking that kid he said raising his blade.

**the Akuma have returned and it looks like for princess katana but why?**

**and is peter ready to face this monster alone?**

**on the bright side now we know why Danny never has a girlfriend**

**hope everyone's enjoying the story please continue to R&R still open to suggestions on the story line**


	7. what are you?

**thank you every one for your reviews and ideas **

**I'm glad your all enjoying this story **

Chapter 7:

Peter and the Akuma glared at each other the tension was like electricity in the air neither one was moving, only anticipating the others first strike. Hope you're ready to die geijin the Akuma taunted, peter tightened his grip on his sword are you just going to run your mouth all day or can we just begin? He replied.

Katana ran as fast as she could toward her sister who was rapidly approaching her on horse, Keera! She yelled the fear causing her voice to crack, keera dismounted the horse and ran to her sister embracing her in a hug relived she was ok. But katana quickly broke the embrace we need to get dad! Nageto is here she cried and peters fighting him alone! Keera's gaze shot over the ridge to the river peter had engaged Nageto in battle, hopefully he could hold him until they came back with help. They rode back to the city to the sound of the thundering bell at the gate their father and his honour guard awaiting them, dad! Keera shouted bringing the horse to a stop makotu looked at his fear stricken daughters, he knew something terrible was happening what happened? Even an emperor can't conceal his fear when his daughter are at stake. Nageto attacked us again at the river on the pass way katana cried makotus face went from worried to hateful then he took notice of his missing student where is peter? He demanded katana's eyes began to water he saved me then she began to hiccup from anxiety he told me to run he stayed she finished. Stay here makotu demanded as he and his honour guard rode to the mountain pass.

Peter and the Akuma's battle was raging on with fierce intensity peter was actually focused he saw every strike, parry, thrust or counter the Akuma had when their blades locked, it's clear you found yourself a teacher the Akuma growled as he tried to force his weight on peter, damn right! Peter retorted pushing his weight back, the swords began to shake under the forced pressure, why are doing this boy? Helping some brats you barley know and for what? The Akuma altered his footing and gained the upper hand forcing peter onto his knee desperately pushing up on his sword to hold the lock, because protecting innocent people…. He began to force himself back up ….. Is what I do! He shouted pushing the Akuma off his feet. You have conviction it laughed but even still you only delayed the inevitable, I don't think so peter snarled but maybe sped up your demise as he readied his sword.

The Akuma did something peter wasn't expecting he began to laugh, ha-ha-ha it laughed maniacally I haven't had to do this in quite some time consider yourself lucky boy you're about to see a rare sight as it pulled down it's hood to reveal its face, his teeth were jagged and sharp, his skin resembled rubber and his eyes dark and soulless like a dolls eyes he was a shark in a cloak. Peter gulped in fear this could be potentially problematic he thought to himself **(potentially problematic! Screamed the chibi spiderman in peters ear he's a freaking walking, talking land shark! That's a big fucking problem I don't know about you but I am getting out of here he finished picking up a duffle bag and hoping off peters shoulder). **

My true form consider it a gift geijin, it will be the last thing you see on god's green earth. And the second round began unfortunately not in peters favour, mainly due to the fact that now he was dodging a sword and a shark mouth, close quarter combat styles were now out of the question as peter threw himself into a back flip away from the Akuma. Acrobatics boy cute it mocked leaping at peter with his jaw opened to its widest extent, in a lapse of judgment peter rose his sword in a slashing motion which the Akuma chomped down on shattering the blade to pieces. Peter looked wild eye at what was left of his sword well now that's emasculating peter said dispiritedly! Oh shit he yelled jumping over the attacking Akuma oh too hell with this peter mumbled I'm spiderman! He turned back casting his webs at the Akuma wrapping him in a cocoon.

What the hell is this? He screamed turning back to peter who was now smiling it's called webbing he laughed walking up to the trapped Akuma great for catching flies, thieves, super villains and now land sharks he finished spinning the Akuma around like a top, now tell your master the kid is off limits! He growled throwing him against the rocks and walking away. Peter saw just below the ridge makotu and his men stampeding towards him, never turn your back on me boy! Came bat like screech from behind him peter whipped around to see the Akuma flying at him, he had broken free of the webbing damn peter exclaimed raising his arms to cast more webbing when the Akuma dug his teeth into peters shoulder. Peters pain fuled screams rang out across the valley as the blood rush over the Akuma's lips, I told you not to turn your back to me he hissed leaping back from peters failing body son of a bitch peter moaned clutching his wound.

Peter! Came a scream from the ridge it's about fucking time peter mumbled, shogun! Growled the Akuma who was now holding a massive boulder over his head, Nageto! Hissed makotu victory belongs to Akuma today! Nageto screamed throwing the boulder god help us makotu whispered as the boulder descended upon them.

But it was stopped by an injured peter, makotu looked at peter in awe as he witnessed this boy holding this carriage sized boulder like it was a basket of blankets, let's just see if you can catch peter growled throwing the boulder up then casting a web line and began spinning, throwing the rock like a ball and chain back at Nageto, who like the others was stunned at peters strength did not catch it.

The boulder plowed Nageto into the mountain side crippling him, peter dropped to his knee his hand covering the wound of the bite. Makotu grabbed peter and lifted him onto a horse captain bring me that demons head he commanded, the captain walked over to Nagetos crippled body, shogun scum he spat as the sword came down on his head.

Peter had passed out on the ride back to the city giving makotu a chance to discuss what happened with his men, sir there's more to this boy then we know and truth be told it's unsettling said his captain with great concern, you're right Makotu replied but he saved my daughters twice now so I will give him a chance to explain what he his. But until I say otherwise no one is to mention a word of what was witnessed today the story is we arrived found the boy and Nageto was dead is that clear he said so says the king the guards replied.

Peter! Keera screamed running down the main stairs to the approaching company more towards the injured peter, what happened? She demanded seeing the wound didn't stay focused replied Makotu although he did over power Nageto surprisingly enough he finished pulling peter off the horse, his wound had healed slightly there were still multiple teeth marks but some had become shallower and a few had disappeared, Keera bring peter a towel and a change of clothes he said as he carried peter to the spring, you better able to explain yourself for her sake.

There was a cold rush the enveloped peter that jolted him awake, he was submerged in water, the familiar sensation of new found strength coursing through him this is better than my enhanced healing he thought as he swam to the surface. Feeling better? Asked Makotu much peter replied climbing out of the water, good because now we need to talk makotus voice had become threatening peter felt a chill that was not related to being soaked. You mean about what happened on the mountain? He asked makotu nodded peter you demonstrated powers I've only ever seen from the likes of the Akuma, so I have to know what the hell are you! He demanded, peter looked at makotu weighing the consequences of this choice.

Sir he began, you've taken me in and treated me greatly during my stay here you've shown me and taught me many secrets of your city I believe it's only fair I tell you mine he paused a moment to allow makotu to except his words, then he continued when I told I was a hero back home I never mentioned how I became one, when I was 15 I was bitten by a radioactive spider instead of poisoning me it transferred its abilities to me, like my enhanced strength that you saw I could lift roughly 10 tons maybe even more thanks to my sessions in the spring, a few months later somebody my uncle was taken from me and I vowed to honour his memory I would never let anyone else feel the pain I felt. So I used my powers to become a hero he finished, and the webs? Asked makotu science and technology peter replied holding up his wrist to show his de-camouflaged shooter, so the spider on your suit is your symbol makotu stated peter nodded makotu smiled so you've been holding back during our training sessions? Peters face turned to a blank stare we'll talk more about this later he said as Keera came down carrying peters towel and new clothes, I'll begin working on your new sword makotu finished as he walked away.

Keera walked up to peter calmly putting his clothes on the bench, then like a flipping a switch she went from calm and collected to distraught and emotional as she threw her arms around him, thank god you're ok she sniffled was there ever any doubt peter laughed, keera stepped back from him then out of nowhere she slapped him hard. What the hell were you thinking taking on Nageto by yourself? She asked hugging him again peter held her back I was thinking I wasn't letting that creep take your sister he said.

Night fell on the city, it was silent and peace full however peter wasn't he saddled himself a horse and rode off to the mountains towards Kung lung he had to find out how aunt may was.

**sorry this chapter was slow the fight scene was difficult to write**

**but peters going to Kung Lung to try and reach home how? **

**please continue to R&R **

**p.s we'll be checking in on the team shortly **


	8. calling home ( iron-fist message)

Chapter 8: calling home (the iron-fist message)

Peter rode into the mystic city of Kun lun, last time he was there Danny had been blinded by scorpion and peter had to take his place in the royal challenge, but this time he was here for a favour.

He entered the main hall and made his way to the mediation room when a spectre floated by then stopped behind him peter! The spectre exclaimed peter turned to see Danny or at least some form of him but it was his friend his eyes widened. Danny you're here peter laughed why are you here? Danny hugged his friend even his ghost form gave bone crushing hugs, Danny…. Can't….breath he gasped, it's good to see you again my friend he said happily, good to see to peter replied it's been quite some time since we've talked where have you been? What have you been doing? When are you returning home? Danny asked excitedly peter gave a meek smile I'm training Danny I'm becoming better so no one else will ever get hurt because of me, like aunt may did. Danny looked at peter again he had changed in his time away physically, and spiritually, how is aunt may and everyone peter asked hesitantly aunt may has recovered she is active again Danny replied peter let out a sigh of relief I can't tell how great it feels to hear that he said what about you guys? What has the team been up to? Things have been… difficult Danny said softly peter didn't like the sound of Danny's voice, Danny what's been happening with the guys peter asked

After we all moved back in to help aunt may, we have been trying to fill the void you left. Sam has been lost without you he spends all his time at home rarely leaves, not even marry Jane has been able to cheer him up

Luke is keeping occupied with the neighbourhood kids by playing sports everyday he is keeping the kids out of trouble which is good.

And you're here said peter, he paused for a moment he almost didn't want to ask but he had to know, how's Ava been doing? He asked

Danny shook his head not well peter she misses you more than she lets on but it's effecting her greatly, she's missed training sessions, her grades have dropped, she rarely leaves your bedroom, peter she is off balanced. Peters heart sank Ava what have I done to you he asked himself **(chibi spiderman slides down a web line in front of peter, you left her, oh wait you forgot to say good bye, instead you said " keep these guys safe for me" the hell kind of bye is that!)**(Didn't you leave already?) **(I'm the result of an over active imagination I can't leave) **

So when are you coming home peter? Danny asked peter sighed I don't know Danny he replied depends when I finish my training, where are you training anyways? Danny asked peter shook his head if I tell you Danny I know you and the guys will come to get me and I'm not ready you allow me to tell them I have seen you and that you're ok? Danny asked peter smiled and nodded but you can't tell them where you saw me he finished very well my friend Danny replied it is good to see you he finished Danny wait that astro travel drink you use when you meditate is there any of that here? Peter asked Danny pointed at his pantry top shelf my friend he said as he disappeared, Peter grabbed the bag of blue powder from the top shelf I'll see you soon Ava he said with a smile.

Peter returned to shogun in the dead of night to find Katana and Keera waiting for him. You two are up late he joked so are you katana replied did you get what you wanted from Kun lun? Peter smiled I did, how are you holding up anyways? He asked her katana gave a cute smile I'm ok thank you for saving me again peter she gave peter a quick hug then ran off inside. She really is getting quite fond you laughed Keera as she and peter made their way inside, she's a sweet kid peter smiled she takes after her sister Keera said proudly peter let out a small chuckle so does mean your father will have to threaten more guys to stay away from you two? Keera looked puzzled dad doesn't threaten guys to…. She trailed off catching peters smug smile oh my god my father threatened boys to stay away from me that bastard she laughed guess I'm the special case peter laughed, indeed she agreed resting her head on peters shoulder.

Damn it this girls confusing the hell out of me, first she's dropping flirty hints, then she says I'm like a brother to her, and now she's creating excuses to hang around all the time he thought to himself. Night keera he said walking to his bedroom door night peter she returned entering her room, a smile shot across peters lips as he looked at the bag of powder in his hand hopefully you're having a good night Ava he said, mixing a few spoonful's into his tea. Well bottoms up he gulped his tea in one mouthful, sleep took him in seconds, he had now entered the astral state.

Danny I swear I will never make fun of you about this stuff again this is awesome he laughed as he turned to see his aunt's house behind him, home sweet home he said with a smile. Peter entered the house expecting it to be empty but nothing could prepare him for this, this sick, twisted, disturbing and god questioning sight. His aunt may and agent Coulson making out on the couch like a couple of horny high school kids. Oh what the fuck! He shouted covering his eyes, god I hope shield can erase that from my memory and on the couch too! just wrong he groaned floating up the stairs, please god give me break and don't let there be any more nasty surprises he pleaded.

he drifted past the guys room stopping as heard the guys talking, "what do mean he didn't want to tell you where was, you saw him in kun lun didn't you so he's there" hot headed temper tantrum must be Sam peter laughed to himself "just because he was in kun lun does not mean he is there now as I said he came by for astro powder when I saw him" "are you planning on telling Ava you saw him?" Luke always the voice of reason peter thought "it seems best that I do it may help bring her back to her former self not to mention he asked about her individually" "or it might make her go cat crazy and start making our lives miserable, think about it we so much as mention his name she gets upset, what will she do if she finds out Danny saw him and said he's not coming home for a while" Sam said sternly "fair point"

Peter had frozen on the spot what if Sam was right, what if his visit only caused Ava more pain. He was now doubting if this was a good plan but he still wanted to see her, he found her in his room like Danny had said she was curled up in his snuggling the stuffed white tiger he got her for her birthday there was wet spots on the pillows she had been crying, peter sat on the bed but being in an astral state he did not sink into the bed. She looked beautiful sleeping, he placed his hand on hers much to his discomfort he couldn't feel the warmth of her hand in his, Ava I am so sorry I'm putting you through this I never intended to but I'll be home as soon as I can and I promise I'll make this up to you, peter gazed at her then sighed unfortunately I think Sam is right about this so I can't wake you tell you all this but I miss you every damn day he kissed her cheek, good night Ava he whispered as he got off the bed Ava began to mumble " peter" good bye Ava he said.

He awoke from his trance feeling heavier than he did before he entered it.

**well he learned what he wanted and then some hopefully it won't deter him from his goal **

**thanks for the great reviews glad everyone is still enjoying the story**

**still excepting ideas for future chapters **


	9. a Christmas wish

**the tittle "webs of passion" is borrowed from the short story by slayzar of the same name ( great author with amazing stories if you haven't read his work) **

**it's 9 months after peter visited Ava**

Chapter 9: a Christmas wish

It's that time of the year, a blanket of snow covering the city, parking lots full of pine trees and kids in the park staging snow ball fights, must be Christmas in New York.

During these past nine months things have changed for the team, marry Jane and Sam were now together which took up all of Sam's free time Luke and Danny were helping may remodel the house. But the biggest change was Ava for some unexplainable reason she was happy and back to her old self. Nobody knew what happened just out of blue she was back training, surpassing everybody in school and taking down villains.

Hey aunt may Sam greeted as he and M.J walked in the kitchen, aunt may smiled hey kids how was school? She asked oh god it was awful Sam groaned pretending to be exhausted honestly Coulson needs to be visited by the 3 ghosts of Christmas for making us stay after hours for a damn assembly. Is Sam still whining about that assembly? Asked Ava walking into the kitchen yes M.J giggled get over it shorty Ava teased Sam shot her a scowl you know Ava I can make you cry with one word don't forget that he replied M.J looked back and forth between Sam and Ava what word? She asked intrigued an evil smile crept across Sam's face "parker" he whispered. Wrong again Sammy Ava laughed messing up his hair. Aunt may dropped her pot in the sink and turned to the teenagers, Sam looked dumbfounded for nine months they have been tiptoeing around the "peter" subject to spare her feelings and here she was normal at the mention of his name, they didn't even tell her about Danny seeing peter in kun lun that night for their own safety.

Are you kids changing soon Phil's going to be here any second, yes aunt may they said in unison as they went upstairs to change

Hey Ava can I ask you something? M.J asked, sure she replied looking at the red head she looked good in her costume, why did everyone look so shocked when Sam said peters name expecting you to cry? She stepped back in case Ava's temper got the best her, but Ava only smiled well looking back now it was kind of childish but I was upset, you know how peter left after Aunt may got hurt and harry disappeared? She asked M.J nodded how could she forget, she was there that day.

Well after peter left I… she looked over at peter's picture of the team together, i sort of fell into a depression, I would get upset when somebody mentioned him, I was like that for an entire month remember my grades dropped at school, well about nine months ago give or take a week I had a dream that peter came to see me, he told me he was sorry for leaving me the way he did and that he would be home as soon as he could, but the big thing that lightened my spirit was she blushed as she lead up to the next part he held my hand and kissed me then said good bye, M.J stood silent and stunned that's a pretty detailed dream Ava she said funny thing is it felt so real Ava replied.

Well shall we go be Santa's cutest helpers? M.J giggled as they looked at themselves in the mirror, I think we make sexy little elves Ava said with a smile I think you're right M.J replied taking out her phone just because he's here not doesn't mean he shouldn't get a present right? She asked playfully taking a picture of Ava in her skin tight green elf costume if that doesn't bring him home quicker nothing will she laughed as Ava posed for her pictures. That was fun Ava laughed looking at the pictures M.j took, let's go see how Sam looks in his outfit M.J giggled.

Sam did not look happy at all in his elf costume, it suits you very well Sam the girls laughed, Sam's face went redder than a tomato then he scowled oh go ho-ho-ho away he chuckled ha Christmas pun point for me. Oh no freaking way Ava snapped that was bad, even compared to peters jokes that one sucked, you really want to start this? Sam laughed take it easy twinkle toes Ava giggled oh that is it bring it on cat lady he mocked raising his fists in a boxing stance but with the bells on his shoes no one could take him seriously as they all broke down laughing, may is everyone ready? Came a voice from the den Phil's here everyone to the car may shooed them out of the house.

Shortly after arriving Coulson changed into his Santa suit as his 3 elves set up the chair and presents, somehow aunt may had gotten everyone to volunteer at her friends Christmas for the kids event but they were happy to do it for her at least Ava and M.J were. Coulson came out of change room in his red suit as aunt may straightened his beard with a smile, Phil thank you so much for filling in as Santa this year normally peter would do it but he's…. away this year she finished, I know this is hard on you may but please try and enjoy the holidays Coulson replied holding her in a close tight hug, he heard her sniffle a bit but after a minute she was back to herself getting everyone set up for the kids.

The party kicked off with Christmas music and drinks for the parents and Santa Coulson with his little helpers for the kids, the lineup was long and every kid had a 2 page wish list, Santa Coulson was beginning to show stress lines and poor Sam was almost stuck in mid bend from lifting kids for 2 hours. when one little boy in a spiderman sweater sat on Coulson's lap carrying a lot of pages, Coulson looked worried as he spoke to the young child, and what you like for Christmas this year? He asked in a jolly manner the boy looked up at Coulson then to Ava and M.J and back to Coulson Santa I've been very good this year and for Christmas I…, he looked at his ten page list then threw it away… Santa I was going to ask for a lot of toys and new video games but this year for Christmas I want spiderman to come home and save the city again like he used too. If ever there was needed proof that there was a first for everything this was it, shield agent Coulson was crying behind his beard when the boy said his wish, that's a very nice wish he stammered I'll s…see what I can do he said trying his hardest not to choke as Sam lifted the boy off him. Ava got a little teary eyed to luckily no one saw M.J I'll be right back she said turning to the bathroom, nine months she was great, nine months no break downs and one little kid with one Christmas wish and she was in the bathroom calling his cell "it's peter sorry I missed you leave a message and I'll get back to you" still voice mail she sighed she was about to hang up when she decided to leave a message instead,

peter it's Ava I wanted to wish you a merry Christmas and I hope where ever you are you're ok, I ….we miss you, she forced a small giggle trying to sound casual you know you missed the cutest thing at this "Christmas for the kids" party this kid he might have been six years old jumped on Coulson's lap with a ten page wish list but instead he asked for spiderman to come home and save the city like he used too Coulson actually cried, seems spiderman was some kind of hero to the kids of the city, please call me she whimpered.

Ava? Came marry Jane's voice from the door yeah Ava replied splashing water on her face, sorry but I kind of heard your message to peter from outside you sure you're ok? M.J was concerned about her, yeah I'm ok she replied just the kids wish got to me she gave an emotionless laugh, I can see that the red head replied it's odd though isn't it peter and spiderman both disappear the exact same time after may got hurt, Ava looked back at her friend forcing herself to stay calm yeah It is she replied but peter left because he thought he lost aunt may she said M.J smiled a smug smile, Ava I think you and I both know he left because he felt guilty she got hurt during his fight with harry the hob goblin. Ava was now paralyzed as she stared at marry Jane, I'm a reporter Ava it's my job to read between the lines she laughed, Ava was speechless as she continued I just want to know when did he tell you? She asked sounding hurt.

Ava let out a sigh of relief M.J didn't know every detail so she made up the details, he didn't tell me she lied I was coming home, back when the guys and I were staying there and I caught him changing out of his suit. But how did you know Ava asked as far as she knew peter never told her about his double life, M.J smiled I found out after he left when spiderman stopped coming around plus the way he looked when he saw may get hurt.

Ava, Marry Jane came Aunt May's voice come on you two it's time for the gift exchange. The two teens exited the bathroom to see aunt may holding two wrapped boxes a little bonus for Santa's little helpers she said with a smile M.J tore into the wrapping paper like a little kid on Christmas morning, paper flying everywhere the ribbon bounced off Ava's head OH MY GOD THANK YOU MRS. PARKER her scream filled the whole department store and possibly shattered a window or two, within seconds M.J was playing with her new camera.

Ava was more controlled as she opened her gift, a not so subtle hint at humor for aunt May's Future plans for her and peter, a red book with silver webs on the front and a jewel heart in the centre called webs of passion Ava could feel her face turn 50 shades of red as she read the tittle and the story summary, you have a twisted sense of humor she laughed hugging aunt May thank you she said, May smiled your welcome dear just don't take all the ideas that book offers she laughed and Ava's face went an even darker shade of red. Merry Christmas dear, merry Christmas Aunt May Ava replied.

Meanwhile across the street harry the hob goblin was hovering on his modified version of green goblins glider, using stolen recording tech he was listening hoping to hear about his former best friend, but what he did hear made him feel sick, peter is spiderman?, peter killed my father! Harry's anger boiled to near homicidal levels, that traitorous son of a bitch he growled you'll pay for this Pete even if it means taking someone you love away from you I'll draw you out of hiding and kill you!.

**it's kind of stalker ish/obsessive that harry is following peters friends isn't it?**

**hope everyone is still liking the story **

**your reviews have been great and motivating thank you all **


	10. they came out of the darkness

Chapter 10: they came out of the darkness

At dawns first light peter is sitting in the courtyard… (**yeah I know right I'm up at dawn finishing my days training, this past year…, has it been a year ah 10 months close enough, …this past year a lot has changed mostly my appearance see no scissors or razors so my hairs a shaggy mess as is my face, and I've doubled in size from the strict training. I'm also more ambitious hence being up at dawn)**

… As he and Makotu sat at the base of a statue of his ancestor, Makotu was smiling very proudly. You have done well these past few months peter you have come far in such a short time you've become like family here and as such you will always be welcome.

Peter sat confused this wasn't like the normal speeches after training, master he said humbly bowing as he did so why are talking like this is the "farewell" speech? He asked

Makotu smiled I have taught you all I can my apprentice the last lesson you must learn on your own and when the student is ready the master will appear, that is really confusing peter replied but are you saying you won't train me anymore? I cannot train you anymore Makotu replied handing peter a new sword sorry it took so long to make but quality can't be rushed, peter looked at the sheath gold web designs flowed from the hilt to the point and drew the blade a black spider engraved into the steel truly beautiful work of art, thank you my master peter said bowing again, I am no longer your master peter only your friend Makotu replied as he stood up I expect your friends back home miss you a great deal do not prolong their pain, peter sat quietly as Makotu spoke his words sinking deep, today enjoy yourself and tomorrow I'll have one of my men escort you off the mountain into the cities of the modern world so you can go home. He turned and left as peter continued to remain seated, I'm done? He thought to himself, he's taught me all he can, but am I ready to return to New York?

Peter's train of thought was interrupted when a small force bowled him over, hey pipsqueak he laughed as he picked himself up off the ground facing Katana, but instead of seeing her happy face she was rather upset dad said you're all done your training she whimpered her eyes became enlarged and watery it was a heart breaking sight. Yeah I'm all done peter said half-heartedly, so you're going home soon? She whined you're dad sending me off the mountain tomorrow he replied katana began cry but she held back the sniffles and sobs you could always stay, keera and I wouldn't mind if you stayed she said peter smiled follow me he said I have something for you. Peter lead her back to his room taking out his duffle bag and a communicator, this will let you call me if you ever need my help again he said handing it to her I'll always come back if you guys need me he finished placing it on her wrist, Bye uncle spidey she sobbed giving peter a hug. Uncle Spidey he chuckled I like that,

Katana left peter to pack up his clothes leaving his sword and silk robes on his bed **(what I'll need something to wear when I visit, and if I have a sword at home either Sam will break it or Aunt may will freak) **he threw on his old suit which ripped at the seams when he lowered his arms well that's disappointing he said guess I grew a bit, he took the suit off revealing his denser body when keera walked in, wow! She exclaimed I didn't realise how much those robes concealed on you peter you're quite sculpted she said as her cheeks began to redden, glad you like the show peter laughed throwing on a sweater instead, Keera made her way across the room towards him guess you're all packed up and ready for home? She asked packed yes ready no he sighed, you can always stay she replied batting her eye lashes, I would love to stay here Keera but I have to go home I have a responsibility to uphold he replied, Keera sat on the bed guess I was only fooling myself into thinking you would stick around she replied peter sat down beside her putting an arm around her shoulder no you weren't he said, I thought about staying for some time but every time I put staying and leaving on the scales it's the same I **want** to stay but I **have **to leave.

She rolled her head onto his shoulder I know she whispered I just got so used to having you around things won't be the same when you're gone, peter shook his head and smiled why don't you come with me? See my city he asked Keera looked at peter wearing a shocked expression you mean leave? He nodded, peter I can't I mean this is home she replied, funny thing about home is you can always come back to it he said. Keera leaned in and gave peter a small kiss, no she whispered my place is here just like yours is in New York.

Peter knew nothing he could say would convince her to leave all he could do was hold her and comfort her, promise you'll stay in touch? She asked promise peter replied. What the? Keera ran to the window the sun was being eclipsed as a veil of darkness fell on the city Keera what's going asked peter worriedly running to her side, her eyes widened "the Akuma will come to spill the blood of shogun on the day of the black sun" she said ominously peter didn't like the sound of that Keera you're scaring me he said Keera looked at him she was terrified this city is in danger peter she cried.

The ground shook violently under their feet what the hell? Peter shouted looking around the city, the bell at the gate was thundering out as the two guards rang it with everything they had, in the distance the ground opened and out of the darkness of the crevasse came the 5 Akuma on horses followed by wolves. Peter grabbed his sword off the bed I thought they couldn't enter the city? He asked normally they can't Keera said but under the black sun they can.

Peter ran out to the main hall where he was met by makotu, peter stay here and keep my daughters safe he demanded running outside. Katana ran to peter the poor kid was terrified she couldn't speak as peter lead her back to Keera in his room. Somebody want to fill me in on what's going on? He panicked if the Akuma spill the blood of a shogun descendent they'll be free from they're cursed forms and bring a plague upon the city and its people said Keera and under the black sun they can enter the city, so that's why they came after you two that day at the river and the mountain? He asked Keera nodded when a shrill ear piercing scream filled the air, then the wall explode blasting everyone across the room into the hall.

Peter's vision was hazy but he could still see a figure in a black cloak enter through the hole, peter jumped up drawing his sword you're not getting any closer to these girls he growled taking his stance, stupid geijin the Akuma scoffed drawing his weapon, a chain with a razor fixed to the end, a lethal skipping rope peter laughed. Poor choice of words since that skipping rope nearly lobbed his head off if he didn't have his spider sense it would have, that is one hell of a skipping rope he gasped with a little bit of fear in his voice peter tackled the Akuma through the wall rolling across the grass peter quickly regained his footing preparing for the retaliation **peter!,** Keera! Peter yelled webbing the Akuma then smashing his face in then running towards Keera.

He got back inside both girls were gone, he ran down the and out to the courtyard there was shiro riding away with Katana on his horse Keera was laying on the ground. Keera he gasped rolling her over she had a pulse, she was ok.

Makotu returned to the palace to find peter saddling a horse with the Akuma tied up in webbing, peter what's going on he asked peter turned to face him Shiro got katana while I was dealing with him he said I'm going after her, do you know where they even are Makotu panicked peter nodded I gave katana a watch to call me if she needed my help it has a tracking beacon that'll allow mine to locate hers, I'm coming with you Makotu said it's my daughter and I'm the one who kills Shiro he demanded peter nodded I'm not a killer so by all means let's get going he said ridding through the gate.

**the Akuma have hit the shogun where they live and took katana now peter and makotu are ridding to the wolfs den**

**how will this end and for who?**

**thanks for continuing to read everybody hope you're all still enjoying it **


	11. the wolfs den

Chapter 11: the wolfs den

Peter and Makotu glared at the black cloaked Akuma known as shade with murderous intent why my daughter? Makotu growled placing the tip of his blade on shades chest, we have our orders from our master just like your soldiers do shade replied arrogantly. Oh for god's sake peter growled pulling shades hood down to reveal a giant bat head **(ok normally I'd be freaking out at the fact that this guy's head is a bats head but right now we need answers and I don't have time to be comedic) **and setting his blade against his throat let's try this again why Katana? When both Makotu and koga were easier to get too? Shade scoffed, like I said I have my orders. Makotu snapped and before anyone could blink let alone react he had taken shades head clean off, it bounced off the ground with softest thud his creepy amber eyes still looking at them, peter felt the color drain from his face as he looked upon the severed head, you could've given me a little warning you know before you cut his head off! He shouted, you know as well as I do he wasn't going to say anymore Makotu replied where does your watch say my daughter is? Peter flipped on his communicator to show a map with two bright colored dots she's under the mountain peter said sounding confused so were looking for cave Makotu stated.

Peter followed his map to an open cave, figures the monsters would hide somewhere dark, damp and creepy he shuddered come on peter Makotu demanded swiftly passing him,** (chibi spidey jumps onto peters shoulder carrying a cross and a flashlight, great lets go play in the dark with the things nightmares are made from with teeth and claws, you know sometimes it sucks being the nice guy)** (you know I'm starting to think this guy is never any help, like at all) peter! Pay attention Makotu hissed as they stopped at deep drop off. Peter kicked a small rock down the hole a minute later they heard it hit the ground below, long way down peter joked looks like our only way down Makotu replied scanning the cave for another route as peter jumped down casting a web line for Makotu to follow down. Great peter whispered deeper, darker and creepier all that's left is for something to jump out and go boo! Shhh Makotu whispered sternly peter looked offended did you just shhh me? He hissed shhh Makotu hissed again covering peters mouth there's someone coming he whispered, he was right peter could hear it now two voices maybe 25 feet away, "I told you it was just a rock falling from up top there's nobody down here" came the first voice "yeah maybe but I'd rather check and make sure and not have shiro skin me alive instead of lying and having that geijin drop in on us!" peter and Makotu looked at each other then nodded in silent acknowledgment peter shot out two web lines into the dark "hey!" came two hushed voiced as he quickly pulled them back towards himself. Don't make a sound Makotu growled resting his sword across their necks the Akuma's eyes widened in fear, now where is shiro with my daughter? He asked the two looked at each other then shook their heads, really you're not going to tell the man peter asked sarcastically ok it's your funeral he turned his head away as makotu pulled sword back across the ones throat, how about you are you going tell me? He maniacally asked, the Akuma nodded franticly looking at the sharp sword resting on his neck, where is shiro with my Daughter? He demanded, at the blood pool the Akuma replied why did he only come after my Daughters Makotu asked, because that is what shiro's master commanded the Akuma whimpered his eyes never leaving the sword.

Shiro has a master? Peter gasped I thought he was lord of the Akuma? The Akuma looked at peter even a lord has a master he finished Makotu was now pissed who is Shiro's master! He growled applying pressure on the blade. I don't know the Akuma cried only Shiro and shade know his name, oh great and shades memory might be spotty what with his head missing peter said on the bright side Makotu replied 3 dead 3 to go he glared at the Akuma at his mercy peter closed his eyes and turned his head all he heard was a gasping groan as Makotu's blade retracted across the Akumas neck and then there was 2 he snickered as peter covered mouth trying to hold back the vomit, not exactly iron stomached are you Makotu asked watching peter keel over never said I was peter replied breathing heavily from his little expulsion, can you carry on or should I leave you to catch your breath?, I'm good peter finished standing back up and making his way through the dark.

What's the blood pool? Peter asked sounding scared, a sacrificial pit Makotu replied I pray we make it in time, you and me both peter agreed the darkness came to an end with a glowing red light in the distance, what the hell? Peter whispered looking at a lava pit below him and the glowing rocks around him close enough Makotu replied this the blood pit. So then where is katana? Asked a worried peter scanning the area when he felt Makotu nudge his arm and pointed up to a cage suspended above the lava pit and the whimpering of a squeaky voice echoed from the cage. If I distract Shiro and his last follower can you reach her and get her home safely? Makotu asked still fixed on the cage, if you can give me 10 minutes peter replied climbing the wall ow, ow ,ow hot! He yelled in a hush tone blowing on his hands make that 15 minutes he said, climbing back up the wall.

Makotu walked across the chamber Shiro! He screamed I've come for my daughter! Dad! Katana yelled from the cage looking down at her father when the last of Shiro's Akuma met him on the stairs, well, well, well the Akuma snickered the emperor of the shogun city has come to die how fatherly, where is your master Makotu demanded his eyes barring searing hate upon the Akuma, the Akuma chuckled did you really think two of us would wait for **you** an evil grin shot across his face even under the hood Makotu tell he was smiling, where is he? He asked cautiously, keeping your daughter company the Akuma growled launching himself at Makotu.

Peter was now high overhead approaching the cage he could see katana curled up in the middle as he lowered himself down on a web line, hey pipsqueak he whispered playfully, katana's head perked up uncle spidey! She exclaimed, hang on kid I'll have home in no ti… peter was slammed off his web line into the wall behind him falling onto the ledge, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep geijin! Peter picked himself up off the ground to come face to face with Shiro the dog faced Akuma whom he had the misfortune of meeting upon his arrival.

Shiro! Peter growled drawing his sword the one and only Shiro retorted giving a slight bow then drawing his signature weapon the bat with iron studs. **(this might have been a bad idea)** as Shiro swung his bat, peter leapt back to the wall sticking to the surface, still the dancer instead of a warrior Shiro mocked if this is how you defeated Nageto I'm even less impressed, less impressed? Asked a shocked peter, Nageto was the weakest of the Akuma combat with him can only be compared to fighting a child he said coldly. That's a real buzz kill peter mocked leaping off the wall over Shiro's head, but then again it's one less creep to deal with so I'll take it he laughed, Shiro was getting irritated with him do you ever shut up! He growled peter pretended to think a moment nope, not really, no he said striking at Shiro who was so distracted by peters ramblings barely noticed the strike until he felt the cold steel cut his skin argh! He growled through clenched teeth.

Come on Shiro peter taunted course that only angered Shiro even more he jumped at peter who side stepped him then gave a swift kick pushing Shiro into the wall, Shiro rounded back on peter his strikes only met peters sword parry, parry, thrust, thrust, ole peter laughed dodging Shiro's lunge attack maybe you're not so great as you boast peter laughed. This couldn't be possible, a geijin was making a fool out of Shiro lord of the Akuma and a boy none the less Shiro would not stand for this.

With both hands on his bat he blindly swung with all his anger and frustration colliding with peters arm breaking it and throwing peter back to the edge and his sword flying across the gap sticking into the stone wall on the other side, ah damn it! Peter growled as he laid on the hot stone floor while Shiro approached him **(this is definitely not the best idea) **well now geijin I bet you thought that was rather enjoyable taunting me and insulting me didn't you he said cynically, I got a good laugh out of it peter chuckled, now it's my turn as Shiro struck his ribs with the bat, luckily nothing broke but it hurt like hell for peter as he forced himself into a rolling flip so he could regain his footing his arm and sides throbbing as the swelling took effect, he was now in a bad position he could try evading Shiro but that would put katana at risk and if he tried to engage him it would only end badly.

**(Chibi spiderman flips a coin heads or tails kid call it in the air)** screw it peter mumbled sometimes you got to lose to win, he threw himself at Shiro who batted him away oh god peter moaned, i think that was a double play, Shiro began pounding on peter each strike more devastating than the last, he could his bones breaking, starting with ribs then his left arm, peter knew he was done for all he could now was hold out long enough for Makotu to show up and end Shiro **uncle spidey**! Katana screamed sorry kid he whispered as Shiro's bat came crashing down on his chest, peters eyes went wide, then narrow, then closed.

The darkness began to envelope him, a light shown through the dark and uncle ben was waiting at the entrance, Uncle Ben? He asked Ben smiled you were expecting uncle fester from the Adams family ben replied peter looked at his uncle then down at his hands I'm dead aren't i? he asked sounding defeated now that all depends on you Ben said you ready to call it quits yet?, to hang up the suit, leave aunt may and Ava? Peters head shot up to meet his uncles gaze the suit maybe one day, but I'll never quit on aunt may and Ava he snapped then how did harry manage to hurt her ben asked that was my fault I know but never again he said, wrong again son Ben chuckled hugging him shit happens that you can't control but you can learn from it like you did coming here, so instead of quitting and dying learn from what happened get up and go home for god's sake your aunt wanted grandkids before she was 50 ben laughed, not funny peter replied with a smile see you around uncle ben he said.

Peter's eyes sprang open as Shiro was bringing the bat down for another devastating blow, He pushed through the pain to reach out his arms and grab Shrio's wrist using his legs as extra leverage he threw Shiro over his head and off the ledge, his dying scream echoed off the walls and was ended by a splash, I … I killed him peter thought as he tried to stand, not bad kid came a weary voice Makotu peter laughed you look like hell, and he did Makotu's body was covered in cuts his eyes blackened his wrist twisted, get my daughter and let's get the hell out here he chuckled, peter laughed just as a means to deal with the situation oh god my ribs he groaned keeling over, alright hang on kid he shooting a web line pulling the cage over to him let's get out of here katana begged.

Peter and Makotu emerged from the spring scratch free to a decorated, partially damaged, courtyard in celebration of the Akuma's destruction the whole city was present except for koga. Keera handed peter his bag and gave him a parting hug and kiss katana gave him one last hug then as promised he was escorted off the mountain.

Koga entered the blood pool chambers to find a burned and disfigured Shiro laying at the edge of the lava pit barely alive, so you managed to crawl out of death he sneered you had one job kill my sisters secure my throne but you couldn't over power a geijin and an old man pathetic he kicked the burned Shiro causing him to let out a dreadful scream, you're lucky I still have a use for you or I'd cast you back into that pit koga growled taking out a canteen and pouring water over Shiro's body. Shiro sprang to life but his body was still burned and deformed, the scars and burns will serve as a reminder to what happens when you fail me he finished I'll have use for you later.

**so peters on his way home now hopefully it's a safe trip**

**the last bit about koga might lead to a sequel not sure yet **

**hope everyone is still enjoying the story thanks for continuing to read **


	12. the uninvited guest

Chapter 12: the uninvited guest

Peter awoke in his seat with his legs still sore from his 13 hour walk from shogun city, excuse me he asked the passing stewardess have we entered American airspace yet? The stewardess smiled we crossed international boarders 15 minutes ago we'll be landing in a few hours, thank you peter smiled slapping his freshly shaven face,20 hours on a plane in first class to New York thanks fury he laughed digging his phone from his pocket turning it on, it quickly vibrated showing 4 missed calls and three voice mails the 1st was from Sam about a month after he had left home it was brief but heart felt, the second was Ava wishing him a merry Christmas, peter couldn't believe how much time he had missed while he was away the 3rd was a terrifying raspy voice from only a day ago "peter! I know who you are and I know how to hurt you, either come out of hiding and face me or somebody you love is going to die! I'll be waiting at the docks pier 6, happy New Year brother.

The shield agents were monitoring their systems as they normally did when a surprise beacon activation appeared on the screen. Director furry! Agent hill screamed you better come see this! Fury came barging into the bridge, what's the problem he demanded looking at hill who in return looked shocked sir we found "him" she said ominously fury's eye widened where is he? He demanded hill smiled on a west jet plane bound for New York she replied. Fury smiled when is it landing? In a about 6 hours she finished, about damn time fury laughed.

Aunt may and the gang have torn down the Christmas decorations and begun setting up for New Year's, Ava and M.J were out buying the party supplies Sam and the guys were vacuuming, dusting and moping while Aunt may Coulson sat and enjoyed a short home movie,

"Peter put the hose down" a younger Ben was chasing a toddler sized peter across the yard, "peter put that hose"… Ben was cut off by peter blasting water in his face "ha-ha-ha" laughed peter amusingly at his soaking wet uncle Ben wiped his face dry "peter if you insist on playing with the hose at least spray the car" Ben laughed.

I miss those times may said, when peter would never wander any farther away than Marry Janes backyard, Coulson wrapped his arm around her shoulders sounds like the strongest woman I know is losing faith he chuckled pulling her in close, Phil I need you to be honest with me she demanded Coulson nodded when he left did he say he was coming back? Phil looked at May he was at a loss for words truth was peter wasn't clear about his intentions if he was returning or not, he let out a deep sigh then began to speak honestly May I don't know he wasn't exactly clear but can you blame him the boy was distraught at the time, he's my son Phil I need him to be where he belongs May had begun to show tears. Coulson went to hug her when his phone went off, one second may he said softly Coulson here he answered yes sir, understood he said he ended his call a blank stare on his face Phil? Are you ok? May asked then a smile grew across his lips that was director fury peters tracking beacon came back online, he'll be home in 6 hours, May threw her arms around Phil jumping on him knocking him back on the couch this was the happiest he had seen her all year.

Boys! She hollered up the stairs get down here now! The boys came barrelling down the stairs franticly at the sound of mays tone what's the matter!? Screamed Sam looking around the house only find Aunt may still happily holding Coulson crap son of a bitch must have proposed he said in shock as Danny and Luke crowded behind him to witness the same sight, finally May turned her attention to them he face was glowing with joy peters coming home she cried, say what now? Gasped Sam cleaning out his ear did she just say Pete is coming home? Asked Luke indeed she did replied Danny looking equally as shocked as his team mates where the hell has he been? Sam asked excitedly you'll have to ask him that when he gets home Coulson laughed when will that be asked Danny in 6 hours Coulson replied no one could help but smile now this was great news, so who's telling Ava Luke asked. All the life seem to evaporate from the room was telling Ava a good idea? It would be entertaining to see her go all girly over him on the other hand if she thought the boys were screwing with her it would be a very painful experience for all of them.

I'm not doing it Sam argued she scares the crap out of me maybe we should wait and let peter surprise her May suggested, I like that plan Luke said it'll be funnier for us, well finish you're chores boys the girls will be home soon and then we will go for lunch may said with a smile. The guys kept working away for another hour when finally the girls came home carrying bags upon bags of new year party supplies, well who's hungry called May putting on her coat and boots as Coulson and 6 teenagers quickly surrounded the door May looked at the crowed with a surprised expression now why can't you kids move that fast during chores? She laughed, because chores aren't free like lunch is Sam replied with a smile that earned a quick slap in the back of the head from both Ava and Marry Jane.

Lunch was pretty good you know as far pizza can go but for most of those present lunch only meant in another 5 hours the team and family would be whole again. So what's everyone's New Year's resolution? M.J asked I am going to try base jumping off the empire state building May said, I'm going to try a slice of pizza from every pizza spot in the city Sam said, I'm trying out for school football team this year Luke chipped in, what about you Danny what's your resolution? M.J asked him, to find eternal peace of the soul he replied gently seriously a whole world of resolutions and you go for peace of the soul Sam laughed as if Danny's resolution was pointless, what about you Ava Luke asked taking the attention off Danny and Sam. Ava wasn't listening she had her face buried in a math book or so she hoped everyone believed but the redness in her cheeks told both May and M.J she was reading a chapter in her new book, Ava M.J prodded looking over her shoulder "spiderman gently caresses your body as he pulls you closer to deepen the intimacy your legs entwined together as the thin silk strands of webbing cradle your bodies above the lush green grass" Ava why is this book written in second person? She taunted playfully in a whisper. That got Ava's attention her face going even redder thanks to M.J it's so the reader feels like their inside the story she mumbled slightly embarrassed, so what's your resolution the group? Asked in unison uhm she thought for a moment I guess to improve myself she suggested oh come on! Moaned Sam you have the highest grades in school already what more is there?, Technically Ava's grades were second best behind parkers Coulson interjected isn't that info confidential? Asked Danny looking at Coulson it's between Ava and parker I think that much detail is ok he said with a smile what about you M.J? My resolution is too work for a less biased news company she replied.

Everyone returned to the house late in the afternoon planning on taking a few hours to rest up for the upcoming party, may and Coulson sat on the couch, Ava dropped into the recliner with her book in hand the guys jumped and wrestled for the Xbox controllers on the floor, it was resolved by Danny and Luke playing a game using Sam as a bench. The night trekked on and the hours counting down not to new years that was still a long ways off, but because it was only 2 hours until peters plane would be landing, nobody had told Ava and M.J yet. The doorbell rang at the front door, it's a little early for guests isn't it? Asked Ava looking up as Coulson went to the door. His fingertips just touched the door knob when it was blasted inward throwing Coulson clear across the house, amidst the tinnitus inducing explosion the faint outline of the hob goblin was hovering in the den looking at the destructive sight before him when his yellow eyes fell on May, his lips moved as he spoke but no one could a word that was being said before a green cloud of smoke filled room and the world went black.

**peters coming home and harry the hob goblin just kicked in his front door and attacked his family **

**will his friendship with be enough to save him? or has harry gone to far gone to be forgiven **

**please keep R&R everybody thanks looking for ideas for an ending if anyone has any suggestions please voice them **


	13. goblins goons

Chapter 13: goblins goons

"Attention passengers we hope you have enjoyed your flight on west jet air lines please exit the plane calmly and have a happy new year" said the voice over the P.A system.

Home! Peter shouted throwing his hands high over his head taking a deep breath the smell of exhaust fumes, various fast food smells, the familiar smell of spray paint, god I missed New York he exclaimed do I call the bike or swing home? He asked himself **(angel spidey appears on his left right shoulder, take the bike remember you don't have your mask and your suit is too small now, devil spidey popped up on his right shoulder come on its dark enough now swing up to the tri-carrier grab the iron spider armour and lets swing on home we got a hot kitty to visit so move!) **Peter ducked into an alley and began climbing the wall, he reached the top and raced across the roof tops leaping off the edge. The wind whistled through his hair as he free fell, a sensation he had missed so very much, throwing out his hand and swinging high overhead WHAHOO! He screamed excitedly as he launched himself from his web line into a series of back flips, he was himself again, at home where he belonged as spiderman.

Mommy look up there, spiderman's back came a voice from the street followed by hushed voices as the people below started pointing up at him but he didn't care he was having too much fun, welcome back spidey! He heard someone call out and the sidewalks lit up with instant flashes from cell phones snapping pictures of him. Hello New York! He yelled happily sailing across the sky laughing as he fell back to the earth. God how I missed this feeling he said casting out another line swinging full force upward **kid!** Fury had popped up on his communicator startling peter ah! Jeez nick ever think of installing ring tones on these things he said catching his breath, welcome home fury chuckled how was the vacation? Wasn't much of a vacation peter replied but while I have you online nick I need a new costume he finished, get back to the tri-carrier we need to talk nick sounded serious then again he always did.

Peter flung himself on to the flight deck of the tri-carrier where he was greeted by fury holding his back pack that contained the iron spider armour hey nick what's up he said, you've been gone a year kid suit up and get to training, peter was taken back fury called him here to train, screw that peter replied I've been training the whole time I was away I need a day off he finished grabbing the back pack from fury and jumping over the edge the suits "smart" tech instantly triggered and began encasing peter in his armour, It's New Year's eve and spidey wants to kiss his tigress at midnight he thought to himself as he swung towards home. Do I swing by the guys or see aunt may nah stop in on Ava's the main priority, unfortunately peter would have to wait until later as he dropped into his front yard. The door was blown apart so was half the front wall what the hell happened here he gasped walking over the debris he stopped at the couch looking over the den guys? He called out web head! Is that you! Came a voice from the kitchen, Sam? Peter replied as he walked into the kitchen to see the guys holding ice bags on their heads web head it is you! Sam shouted standing up swaying a bit as he did so, taking peter in a head lock welcome home buddy, peter was locked in a vise like hug, crushing his bones hey Luke… nice …. To ….see …. You…too … can't…. breathe peter said trying to breathe, Jesus Pete where the hell have you been this past year? Luke asked I'll tell you later peter replied what happened here? The hob goblin ambushed us here at home Danny said he took Aunt May and Ava.

Peter felt something snap inside him as he remembered Harry's voice mail you guys good to fight? He asked sternly not really dude Sam replied whatever he drugged us with were still seeing doubles damn it peter sighed alright call fury get cured and get to the docks as fast as you can he said. Why the docks? Asked Luke because that's where Harry's taken them peter replied darkly leaving the kitchen. Harry if you've hurt them I swear I'll end you! Peter growled picking up his speed spidey sense now? He asked as a shockwave blasted him off his web line, oh now that hurt a little he groaned rising to his feet.

we've waited a long time for this arachnid came a screechy voice as 6 shadows appeared crap spiderman moaned looking at the figures before him "doc-Ock", rhino, shocker, scorpion, mysterio and vulture not exactly the same sinister 6 I threw around before spiderman joked, Ock scowled, kill him! He commanded Rhino lead the charge literally spidey was quick to dodge him but shocker was there to make the retaliation blast launching spiderman up over the street, Vulture swooped down slamming spidey back down to street level.

Come on spidey focus he mumbled to himself shaking his head to throw off the pain when scorpion swung his new mechanical tail into him launching him through a wall, really feeling cheated her spidey said standing back up, he was surrounded by mysterio's how is this fair he complained leaping out of the circle and into the shadows, ok come on spidey focus here you've beaten these clowns before you, can do it again.

His motivational speech wasn't much help to him in fact, all it really did was distract him even more and he needed to focus another one of shockers blast blew through the wall creating a bigger gap in the wall for the 6 to enter. Ock spoke first Arachnid come out and face us! He hollered into the empty room but spidey remained hidden in the shadows giving him some time to plan his take down, ok I can take down vulture from the sky with my pulse rays, I can use rhinos speed and brute force to squash scorpion, it's not much but it's a start he thought to himself he inhaled deeply as he prepared to jump into action.

Why did these 6 decide to jump him tonight? And how did they know he was going to be here? Simplest answer Harry planned this to stop him from finding Aunt May and Ava these thoughts swirled around peters brain, he slipped down behind them his targeting system locked on to vulture hey turkey did someone forget to pluck you this Christmas! He shouted raising his arms to fire the pulse rays **(ok even I found that Christmas turkey joke to be fowl ha-ha get it turkey, fowl?) **his first blast missed vulture getting his attention which lead to a skyward chase, Spiderman rocketed straight up with vulture right behind him, come on you ugly buzzard spiderman taunted drawing vulture higher up when I get my hands on you bug boy you're going to pay putting me in cage! Vulture screamed wait fury actually put you in a cage ha-ha-ha that is awesome spiderman laughed hysterically provoking vulture even more, that's right tweedy just a little higher he whispered as he slowed down allowing vulture to the close the gap, I have you now! Vulture screamed reaching out his arm to grab spiderman who rolled backwards and shot straight down vulture quickly followed hey vulture how precise is your flight control? He asked confusing the villain giving him the opening he needed, he shut down his thrusters allowing vulture to pass him, got you! Spiderman cheered grabbing the control pack and tearing it off of his flight suit, game over birdie he chuckled as vulture dropped back to the rapidly approaching pavement. Spidey quickly wrapped him in a web cocoon and strung him up from a flag pole.

That's one he said 5 left, he fired rapid blats at rhino to force him into a charge, come on Rhino play your part he whispered turning back to find scorpion, come on scorpion where you? He asked "spidey sense"! he dropped to the ground and rolled as scorpions tail narrowly missed his head ha-ha you missed spiderman mocked scorpion rounded on him turning his back to the open space, I'm going to enjoy crushing you for having me banished from my home scorpion threatened, you might have to reschedule that date for later spiderman replied pointing back at the charging Rhino, spiderman blasted scorpion sending him flying into Rhino his charging speed and solid brutality smashed scorpions body throwing him 30 feet and leaving him unconscious.

That's 2, he flipped over Rhino's head and made his way back to the others, come on guys whose next I'm on my game tonight spiderman shouted, let's see about that arachnid came ock's croaky voice before he knew it he was being restrained by ock's tentacles, you've been a pain in my ass long enough boy, but tonight it all ends! Ock spat, although Ock couldn't see it peter was smiling under his helmet you're right about that Ock he laughed opening his hands to show the charged pulse rays, ock's triumphant smirk quickly faded oh damn it he groaned, spiderman blasted Ock releasing his grip on spiderman's wrists freeing him to put space between the two and right on cue came the charging Rhino, plowing Ock into a shipping container, Ock was down and out. Hey Rhino smile! Spiderman yelled dropping another container from a crane lift, Rhino's eyes widened in fear this is going to hurt he whimpered the container crashed down on him pinning him.

And that's 4 for the web head, spidey laughed although it may have been too soon to get cocky, Mysterio popped up by the pairs surrounding him oh come on give me a break here! He shouted we cannot give you a break but we can break you chanted the Mysterio's, great the guy with the fish bowl on his head is the most elusive to catch. Spidey franticly looked from one Mysterio to another looking for the original one of these things is not like the others but which one? Crap I always hated these games he thought, always watch your back bug came that all too familiar attitude that only shocker had, spiderman dropped to the floor while the shock wave took out the Mysterio's except one the original, nice shot shocker he mocked returning fire his shot made direct contact with shockers gantlets causing them to ark out and minorly explode on shocker knocking him out cold.

Spiderman looked around at the mess he had made of the docks shield was going to have to front a big check to pay for this clean up, this could have gone better he sighed hanging his head in shame but it was only for a second, then his rage reignited harry still had Aunt May and Ava and this stunt only pissed him off

I'm coming for you Harry and believe me I am coming! He said angrily with great conviction as he swung towards pier 6

**counting down to the showdown between brothers peters on his own against Harry the hob goblin who still holding May and Ava hostage**

**looks like peter is a little pissed will he cross "that" line to save Ava and aunt May?**

**please continue to R&R your reviews are greatly appreciated thank you **


	14. trouble on the docks

Chapter 14: trouble on the docks

Spiderman swung his way through the shipping yards dropping into the docks, pier 6 was a privately owned shipping lane normally it was just a cargo ship docked there but tonight there was also another ship tied off to the cargo ship The Osborne's private yacht.

Spiderman quickly scouted the area looking for signs of a trap, and he was praying there wasn't his run in with hob goblins little gang of villains had tired him out a fair bit and with his mind clouding with discomforting visions of being too late he was mentally unprepared for any traps or surprises that Harry might have in store for him. HARRY! He screamed at the top of his lungs **(Chibi spiderman pops up on his shoulder shaking with nervous energy looking at peter with a frightful expression, thanks peter I may never have the hiccups again!) **it's about time Pete I was starting to worry my hired help was too much for you to handle, Harry emerged from the yacht his arrogant smile floating on his face, peters eyes widened from shock Harry was human again.

Surprised he laughed smugly at spiderman, like I told you the serum I took was diluted with some practice I'm able to change from Harry to goblin at will. Spiderman glared at Harry with searing hate where are they? Harry! He demanded balling his hands in to fists, if you've hurt them I swear I'll kill you! Peters temper was getting the best of him again, I wouldn't worry about them Pete they're safe Harry retorted his smug smile never left his face at least one of them is I'll let you find out who and with that Harry called his glider one of them is locked in a shipping container with 2 minutes of air left the other, he triggered some kind of remote and the cargo bay on the ship opened to reveal what looked like a very unstable arc reactor, the other is with that Harry snickered as the reactor launched. Let see how fast the Amazing Spiderman really is, he finally triggered his transformation into the Hob Goblin, Come and be the hero bro he growled.

Spiderman launched himself on to the yacht and instantly started throwing a barrage of punches at hob goblin, his new strength caught goblin off guard each strike was like being bashed with a cinder block, when spiderman wrapped his fingers around goblins throat, you're losing time Pete goblin choked there's not a lot of time before the container runs out of air or the reactor goes off, spiderman released his grip on goblins throat but quickly landed a powerful round house kick sending goblin in to the water, activate thermal scanning he ordered his armours computer and began immediately scanning the area, it locked onto a red container the faint outline of a person's heat signature.

Spiderman tore the door off the container, his anger subsiding replaced by discomfort Aunt May was laying on the floor her hands bound Aunt May he gasped worriedly running to her side breaking the bounds and rolling her over, her eyes sprang open at the sight of the crimson and gold colored spiderman Peter! She shouted wrapping her arms around her nephew's neck you're back, peter retracted the mask he wanted nothing more than to hug his aunt but Harry was still a great threat and now he knew where Ava was, I need to get you out of here he said picking up his aunt and racing off the ship, wait here he said setting her down your rides on its way, seconds later his spider cycle rolled up before them, since when do you ride motor cycles? Asked aunt May no time to explain peter said rushing her on to the bike punching in coordinates for the bikes auto drive to take her, get somewhere safe he said sending the bike off.

Spiderman flew off after Ava and the reactor, it had an immense head start on him computer divert all power into the thrusters he commanded his speed increased drastically, he was closing the gap between himself and the reactor PETER! Came a haunting scream, he looked down to see the Hob goblin quickly gaining on him he fired a couple of quick shots at goblin hoping to slow him down, but it didn't goblin evaded spiderman's shots and returned fire one of which struck a thruster on the reactors propulsion jets causing it to spark in bursts.

Spidermans head shot up fear seized his heart hang on Ava he whispered turning his back to goblin and pursuing Ava and the reactor he just reached the platform when hob goblin blasted him throwing him across the platform, Spiderman actually bounced as he hit the platform and slid across towards the reactor damn it Harry I don't have time for you right now he growled standing back up charging his pulse ray as goblin jumped onto the platform with him, yeah you never did hob goblin hissed are you kidding me Peter growled I have always stood by you even when you were venom I did everything I could to help you every time!, I defended you whenever your dad put you down or turned his back on you. We were family Harry, brothers that was a stronger relationship then you ever had with Norman! And you're throwing it away because you **think **I killed him! Peter growled

You did kill him peter! Goblin shouted blasting a beam at spiderman who side stepped the beam where's Ava! Harry, he screamed charging up two more blasts, hob goblin merely smiled did I say Ava was here, oh my mistake I meant she was in the cargo hold surrounded by dozens of my father's old pumpkin bombs, seemed a fitting way to take someone you loved away from you the same way you took my father from me. Peters heart froze Ava was still in danger and it was his fault, so then why the reactor he demanded, I figured I'd kill you one way or another hob goblin laughed you son of a bitch spiderman growled, what is it going to be Pete stop the reactor from destroying this section of the city and all the innocent people in it or save the girl!

Spiderman was now shaking from anger as he stared down the person or goblin who used to be his best friend, his brother, Ava please forgive me he begged in a whisper, tackling goblin, they exchanged blows repeatedly throwing each other across the platform smashing into the thrusters until hob goblin pinned spiderman down his finger locking around his throat I've already won Pete it doesn't matter if the pumpkins bombs don't kill Ava, you'll be dead in a minute and the reactor will climb higher until it explodes turning everything in the blast radius to ashes he laughed cynically, guess…again….Harry he choked out pointing at the thrusters which began to short out from the damage they inflicted upon them. hob goblin looked around he wasn't looking down at the buildings anymore but was now looking up at them, the platform was falling back to the ship hope you've said your prayers Harry cause your about to pass through the gates of fire when this thing lands Spiderman shouted pushing the hob goblin off of him, back flipping to the edge causing the reactor to spin and lean on its edge spiderman was standing with perfect balance, the same could not be said for goblin he was clinging to the platform by the tips of his fingers fear swelling in his eyes peter help me he begged falling from this height at this speed will kill me! Spiderman looked at hob goblin with discontent, you hurt my aunt, attacked my friends and family in my house, you abducted aunt May and Ava all in an attempt to hurt me over that scum bag you called a father spiderman walked up to the desperate goblin grabbing his wrist you're lucky we were friends once Harry he growled throwing him off the platform shooting a web under him catching him in mid fall.

God I hope the Hudson is deep enough to drown this thing he laughed nervously bracing for the impact, the cold sludgy, possibly toxic and contaminated water washed over him lifting him off the reactor as it continued to sink in to the black depths exploding under the cargo ship shaking the hull rupturing a small hole in the metal.

Spidey resurfaced teeth chattering his armour was pretty banged up but to his great surprise he was alive somehow he was alive it was almost like a dream he fell from a height far beyond the tallest buildings in this city and walked away, I'm alive! He shouted with a laugh ha-ha, Ava! He snapped back into reality shooting up onto the deck of the ship the cargo bay was open and like Harry the hob goblin said the room was filled with pumpkin bombs and Ava gagged and bound in the middle of the floor.

He dropped down silently behind her as he landed the floor sunk an inch or so lighting up a bright blue, but spidey didn't notice his focus was on Ava he retracted his suit back into the back pack if Ava was going to see him it would be as peter parker first, Ava, Ava he called out softly dropping next to her, she rolled back and looked at him no look of surprise or amazement she just looked at as he pulled the gag off breaking her restraints, peter it's a trap! she yelled peter was now slacked jawed really he asked surprised, not welcome home, good to see you, thanks for saving me again just its trap. Peter stopped as those last two words sunk in "it's a trap" damn it he growled I knew taking down that reactor was too easy, and yet like the gullible hero you are you fell for it came Harry's voice from the deck above, I told you Pete this was about killing you best way to do that was set up a double trap involving your little object of affection he scoffed, peters temper had returned Harry was never this crafty to think through this many outcomes, ok Harry you have me let Ava go! Peter shouted why would I do that Pete? It's a half an hour until new year's I can let you two have that much time together left in this world harry replied arrogantly, what's stopping us from flying out of here? Peter demanded.

Harry continued to smile his smug smile so glad you asked Pete, you see that floor you're standing on, it's a pressure pad trigger weighted for 175 pounds that's about what you weigh right? he asked, anyway once it has been triggered the weight must be kept on the pad any shift or release on the pad it will detonate the 2500 pumpkin bombs that are surrounding you, so Ava is now free to leave but you Pete, if you try to leave, well you'll blend right in to the New Year's celebrations this year Harry finished turning back away from the cargo hold.

Peter let out a defeated sigh and fell to the floor how did Harry think up all this he asked rubbing his tired face, Ava knelt down beside him some welcome home party huh? She asked peter let a dumb smile shoot across his face yeah I was kind of planning on a more laid back party he replied turning to face her, Ava I'm sorry about leaving you the way I did but I want you to know "I missed you every damn day" while I was away he finished resting his head against the wall, Ava looked at peter very oddly "miss you every damn day" she had dreamt those words some time ago after he had left, peter where did you go? She asked resting her head on his shoulder I'll tell you later he said standing up. Taking off his back pack handing it to her hold this will you? He asked Ava took the bag from him confused about his plan, then peter did something she wasn't prepared for he kissed her, she was so taken back that she just froze from shock then peter broke the kiss before she could return it Happy New Year Ava I love you he said pushing a button on his communicator activating the iron spider armour "secure and extraction protocol activated" said the suit computer.

Peter what are you doing Ava panicked as the suit enveloped her and blasted away, sorry Ava peter said but this is a family matter Harry! He shouted, Harry walked back to the cargo doors you planning on apologising to me for killing my father and ruining my life Harry scowled, something like that peter replied shooting a web at Harry and yanking him into the cargo hold on to the pad maybe it's time I stopped protecting you from your father Harry, so here is what happened…

**talk about a rough day.**

**well the end is almost here, peter and harry are over due for their showdown**

**and peter and Ava are due for a proper reunion **

**thanks for the reviews everybody glad you all like the story so please continue to R&R they're greatly appreciated thank you**


	15. Breaking a Brotherly Bond

Chapter 15: Breaking a Brotherly Bond

Peter sat across from Harry their eyes locked hate and vengeance piercing through their gazes as Peter began to tell Harry what happened to Norman when he died.

You remember when your father in his goblin "state" attacked the schools Halloween dance and took M.J captive? Peter asked trying to jog Harry's memory, Harry nodded continuing his death stare at peter Harry he threatened M.J because she rejected you and having your dads arrogant gene took it as an insult.

Norman heard you bitching about it at the penthouse, he like you took it as an insult to his family pride he went after her for that Harry, he attacked everyone at school tried to kill M.J all because the Osborne's don't like being told they can't have something peter said trying to stay calm, so far Pete all I've learned is my dad was just watching my back because M.J didn't understand that we belonged together Harry growled, Peter shook his head you can't honestly believe that his actions were justifiable? Peter growled I can and I do Harry retorted peter sighed again he took M.J to the old smelting factory Harry, he tried to drop her into the tank when I found him, he wasn't too happy when I stopped him from killing her. He really went off the deep end after that he chased me across the city trying to get me to spring one of his traps we ended up over in Soho he tried to run me through with his glider and ended up catching his own trip wire, it sent him blindly spinning into a watering tower he lost his balance and fell off then his glider ran him through the blades punctured and detonated the bombs.

He killed himself while he was trying to kill me Harry peter finished, Harry's face remained cold and hateful you could have saved him he growled maybe I could have Harry but it happened too fast for me to react peter tried to explain but Harry was no longer listening IM TIRED OF YOUR LIES! He wailed his eyes getting puffy and face getting red, Harry began shaking then something went screwy Harry's transformation was sparked, he lost control not good really not good peter gulped. I'm done with you Peter! This ends tonight! Goblin roared peter readied himself, guess this is it then Harry's gone, Ava and aunt May are safe no matter what happens tonight that's what is important he thought to himself, if I leave this pad harry will be stuck here contained in a safe environment until we can cure him but he might just blow us both up if he wants me dead badly enough.

The hob goblin let out a thunderous roar that shook the ship, he then charged at peter goblins swings were clumsy, and uncoordinated made dodging them that much easier _**"close combat strikes allow you to control you enemies strikes and counters"**_ ha how about that I actually learned something peter laughed to himself ducking goblins backhand, peter shot back up using his left hand to hold goblins arm aside and his right fist to pummel goblins face in, he landed 6 solid shots on hob goblins face before goblin bit down on his arm argh! Damn it! He cried as he felt the bones break under goblins crocodile teeth, goblin torqued around throwing peter across the pad did you really think it would be that easy goblin growled glaring at peter who was now webbing himself a homemade cast for his forearm I'm going break every bone in your body peter than I'll kill you nice and slow but you can take comfort of knowing after I kill you I intend to make Ava my goblin girl he snickered.

That didn't sit well with peter at all he jumped back to his feet ready to go another round, you're not getting anywhere near her peter growled, goblin snickered again like you can stop me puny parker goblin taunted did you really just call me puny parker! Peter snapped he may have hid this pretty well at school but he really hated being called puny parker and having Harry call him that just crossed a line alright Harry shut up and let's get this over with.

Peter quit trying to use controlled fighting style and went back to his spider street brawling taking every and any open chance he could to land a strike, hob goblin had a similar method only he started pulling pipes off the wall and trying to run peter through with them, but peter kept ahead of him, come on Harry can't you land a punch, you're pathetic peter said shut up! Shouted hob goblin slashing at peter with a broken pipe, peter jumped up sticking to a container I mean come on you ripped off your dads whole goblin act because your too narrow minded to think up your own plans **(I know what you're thinking I'm the good guy how can I say such things to my best friend, well bear with me on this one because I don't mean what I'm saying I'm trying to get through to harry by talking to him like Norman always did so I can show harry that his dad wasn't as nice a guy as his delusions are leading him to believe)** harry if you had any sense by now you would realised you've already lost! Peter shouted throwing another punch which goblin dodged,

Peter struck the wall unfortunately it was the same soft spot that the reactor weakened outside

The hull caved in under the weight of the water, the ship began tilt forward as the water flowed in, Harry we have to the ships going under! Peter shouted then so be it hob goblin growled Harry is avenging your dad worth drowning over I mean come on the man treated you worse than a dog and barely acknowledged you! Peter argued back shut up! Goblin shouted I know what he was like peter but he was my father none the less.

Harry please don't push this anymore it's going end with both of us being entombed in this ship at the bottom of the Hudson, then I'll see you in hell peter he growled pinning peter under the water, he struggled and fought back as hard as he could but peter was starting to wear down, his 13 hour walk from shogun city to the airport, then the 20 hour plane ride, taking on goblins 6 goons, fighting goblin and taking out the reactor it was all starting to take its toll on him, he was tired and the lack of oxygen was draining the life out of him, not like this he thought if I'm dying today I'm dying knowing I gave it everything I had! He used his legs to push hob goblin off of him then casting a web line into the container of pumpkin bombs activating the electric feature which caused the bombs to detonate the explosion blew the bow of the ship apart.

The after effect of the explosion was seen for miles more specifically by the 4 teenage heroes who were en route to the docks. The amber colored glow illuminated the night sky tiger stopped dead in her tracks she could feel her heart breaking.

He stepped off the pressure that stupid idiot stepped off the pressure pad! She cried tears building in her eyes and she dropped to her knees it's not fair he just got home, iron-fist looked back and saw tiger drop down he knelt down beside her and helped her back up I'm sure he's ok tiger he's clever enough to have found a way out he always does he said with a smile we got to keep moving.

The team arrived at pier 6 to a pile of wreckage and fire, the cargo ship blown apart at the bow the larger part of the hull was submerged to the point where it was just barely visible below the water surface, shrapnel scattered across the pier and a roaring fire of what used to be the Osborne yacht, Tiger how much explosives did you say was on that ship? Asked Nova worriedly looking around the carnage and destruction, goblin said 2500 of his pumpkin bombs tiger replied with a sniffle, hey webs where are you?! Nova shouted web head? He called again the air was still as they listened mhmmm came a low groan from the water's edge. Harry was floating on a piece of wood from the broken dock he looked like a Freddy Kruger victim, the right side of his face was burned badly with 3rd degree burns, a shrapnel shard was lodged in his shoulder and several cuts along his whole body, power-man fished him out of the water where's spiderman he demanded Harry just let out a small pain induced moan, you better talk Osborne or I'm going to let tiger deal with you and believe me you don't want that said power-man sarcastically nodding at tiger, who was now flexing her claws threateningly but Harry was still unresponsive for a few moments then it looked like he smiled through his crispy fried face try at the bottom of the river he whispered somehow he still had his arrogant tone.

Nova dove into the river his suit allowed him to breathe underwater, the Hudson was dark, slimy and creepy when he reached the bottom of the river he began searching for peter, he checked the hull, around the deck it wasn't until he searched around the destroyed bow that he found him, peter was out cold pinned under 20 tons of concrete and metal web head! Hold on buddy Nova panicked as he tried to lift the dead weight of off peters body, but all Nova did was sink into the mud the rubble didn't budge, peters eyes slowly opened to see Nova trying to free him but the dead weight of the metal and concrete plus the weight off the water was too much for Nova to handle alone, peter waved to catch his attention, and he did Nova looked at peter who was signaling him to get back, no way dude I'm not leaving you here besides Ava will kill us both if you die he said, peters face was turning all kinds of crazy colors and his lungs were ready to burst as he kept waving Nova to get back finally he listened he stepped back and peter began pushing the mountain of debris off of him it wasn't easy for him to do in his current condition but he did have the strength to move it he was stronger than he was when he left, there was now an opening big enough for Nova to drag him out.

Nova flew peter back on to the ground, peter was still choking up water and breathing hard but that quickly subsided as he took in more and more oxygen, web head… don't….you…ever…do. Something…like that again Nava said gasping for breath, Peter!, Peter looked over to see white tiger sprinting towards him all he could manage was a smile, tiger slid in into him wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in tight her face nuzzled into his shoulder his head resting on hers her warm body felt great against his tired, sore, wet and cold body. See now this is an appropriate hello he chuckled tiger pulled back away from him and then she struck a punch upside his head you stupid, reckless, thoughtless, jerk she cried do you have any idea what you put me through tonight! She yelled shaking him violently. Ava stop shaking me I'm going to be sick Peter said Ava quickly let him go, despite the bruises and possible whiplash I'm happy to see you too he said trying to up but falling over prompting Ava to smile under her mask as she and Nova helped him up where's Harry? He asked awe come on Parker he's been beat don't do this to yourself Nova protested Peter shook his head I need to end this he said one way or another. Whiter tiger and Nova helped peter to Harry who was being taken away by shield medics hang on a sec guys he asked as the medics stopped in front of him Harry looked at peter still with searing anger why? Why did you save me? He growled peter looked back at Harry with sorrow because I value all life Harry no matter who's it is he replied Harry just scowled this changes nothing Pete I'm still going to kill you so keep an eye over your shoulder, Peter just looked defeated I'll be waiting for you he replied I hate you Peter Harry said as the medics wheeled him away yeah me to Harry me to Peter mumbled.

The night sky light up with hundreds of fireworks and loud cheering filled the streets happy new year! Shouted Nova pulling a party blower from his pocket and blowing it, happy new year Ava peter said turning her head to face him, Ava pulled her mask off happy new year idiot she said kissing him she was determined to make this one better than the one he planted on her on the ship and it was this one had passion, desire and not to mention love.

They broke apart due to lack of air and peter was already short on that as it was, so who's hungry? Peter laughed call Coulson and aunt May I'm starving

**not quite the epic ending for the fight I wanted but I figured no matter what circumstance peter couldn't kill his best friend and brother**

**one chapter left thank you everyone for your great reviews and for following the story **

**I greatly appreciate the support thank you all**


	16. No Place Like Home

Chapter 16: no place like home

"**Harry's been treated for his injuries, his memory wiped(but only the past 48 hours so he doesn't remember peter's sandwich club friends are spiderman's team mates but still knows peter is the infamous wall crawler)" **

The gang sat in a booth laughing and carrying along just like the old the days before Peter disappeared, so parker you planning on telling us where you've been this past year? Luke asked, Peter held up a finger as he continued to stuff his bacon cheese burger down his throat he swallowed down the large chunk of burger, sorry guys but I really missed fast food while I was away he said but as for where I was didn't Danny tell you he saw me Kun Lun? Peter asked looking surprised at Danny, I did inform them I saw you but you did not tell me where you were so that we would not come for you remember Danny replied, hearing that caused Ava glare at Danny you never told me! She growled, Danny was quick with a response to this; Sam said telling you was a bad idea because you were still emotional about him being gone he was physically quaking in his seat with fear. Sam! Ava hissed turning her attention to him, well…you see…the thing is, Sam was fidgeting in his seat trying to make up a good reason for his actions but when he couldn't think of one he went to his old fall back plan. Sam ran from the table as fast as he could with Ava taking off after him, he is going to die laughed Luke watching Ava tackle Sam into an alley a faint scream could be heard followed by the sound of something solid bouncing of the metal dumpster, **UNCLE, UNCLE **the guys broke down laughing, so where were you my friend asked Danny Shogun City Peter replied Danny faced palmed himself I should have realised that he chuckled, What's shogun city asked Luke confused about the subject, it's the sister city of Kun Lun Danny replied turning back to Peter so the training you were undergoing that you spoke of that was with…. Lord Makotu Peter finished with a smile.

Wait you were training? Ava had returned from beating Sam 8 shades of black and blue, so this whole time you were away you were training? She asked Peter nodded samurai school definitely different he joked and no souvenirs moaned a bruised Sam falling into his seat, Peter laughed no sorry Sam he said taking another bite of his burger the guys weren't even sure if he chewed it this time he just bit and swallowed, was there no food in that city or something asked Ava looking at peter with disgust, no there was, but no bacon cheese burgers he finished. You're a pig she said with a smile, hey I've gone all year being disciplined and traditional I'm allowed to be myself for at least one night, I'd prefer you stay yourself I've always liked you the way you were Ava said laying her head on his shoulder letting only a small purr escape her lips, ha-ha I realised that when I saw you sleeping in my bed with that stuffed white tiger I got you.

Ava's head shot up with a furious face how did you see me when you were away? She demanded oh this is going hurt Peter thought, well you see Ava when Danny saw me in Kun Lun I was picking up some astral powder so I could visit home in some form that's how I saw you he finished. You came home and didn't tell anyone you were there! She sounded very irritated and she was blocking his exit. Well you were sleeping at the time Peter said and waking you is always a personal safety concern he slid back on his seat trying to give himself another opening to escape **(I bet this seems strange I can take on a Japanese demon, and a goblinized harry but I'm looking for a place to run away from Ava, well the thing is Ava is terrifying especially when she's mad …at me)** Peter you better run said Sam she's not pulling her punches today and with that Peter jumped over the back off his bench and ran for the door. But as it is in nature the tiger was faster than the spider Ava had tackled peter sliding across the tile floor, Ava I swear I only apologised when I saw you! He defended trying to avoid her claws she hesitated, her eyes went from aggressive to soft you came back to apologise? She asked Peter nodded keeping a whether eye on her claws for what? She asked suspiciously Peter took a deep breath for the way I left you he said, Ava looked shocked then she leaned in close you kissed me that night didn't you? She whispered Peter smiled you were supposed to be asleep he replied.

She jumped off of him smiling again so I want to hear more about this shogun city, as the rest of the night carried on Peter regaled his friends with the story of his experience in shogun city he left out the parts were keera kissed him for safety reasons of course. It was 3am by the time he had finished everyone was ready for bed as they reached the front door at aunt Mays Sam only made it inside the house before he dropped into the recliner, I'm impressed shield fixed this place up pretty damn quickly Peter yawned walking upstairs Luke and Danny went into their room Peter went to his he pulled off his sweater and began fidgeting with his belt when Ava walked in wow she exclaimed looking peter up and down she had seen Peter without a shirt before when they were on the beach in Bermuda but he was quiet this well cut back then, Peter spun on his heels Ava what are you doing in here? He asked sorry force of habit I've been staying in here the past year she replied trying to conceal a small blush I can leave if you want she finished Peter looked at her then at the clock you know what we're getting up in 5 hours you can crash here tonight he said, Ava closed the door behind her and walked up to Peter nobody ever teach you how to undo a belt parker she giggled playfully cutting it off his body, effective peter chuckled Ava pushed him onto the bed I think it's time I showed you how much I missed you she purred crawling over top of him.

Also there's something I want to try from my book she said leaning in and whispering in his ear turning his face redder than his iron spider armour.**(chibi spiderman drops onto the door, that lucky bastard has all the luck what no love for chibi spidey? He complained, ohhh spidey called chibi** **white tiger holding a fan over her face waiving him over, now this is a real happy ending he said running over to and kissing tiger behind the fan) (are you still here? Go on get out here we'll see you for the sequel go away shoo)**

**hope everyone enjoyed the story, I sure had fun writing it **

**thank you everyone for the great reviews and support you made this an enjoyable project **

**I might do a sequel if you guys want one thanks again for reading you've all been great **


End file.
